More Family Secrets
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Sequel to Family Secrets, Now that John is pregnant and he and Randy are engaged, how does life pan out for them? SLASH M/M
1. Fighting

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**Title: More Family Secrets  
**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Edge.  
**

**Summary: Sequel to Family Secrets, Now that John is pregnant and he and Randy are engaged, how does life pan out for them? SLASH M/M  
**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

It had been two weeks since Chris and Adam's wedding, since John and Randy got back together and since John had told Randy about being 3 months pregnant with their child. Today Adam and Chris would be coming home from their honeymoon and they were all going to Hunter and Shawn's for dinner to welcome them home. While there Randy decided that it would be the right time for he and John to tell them about the baby. John was a little nervous about spreading the news. He didn't know how Hunter was going to react and he didn't want to make Adam feel jealous because he wasn't pregnant yet. John just felt weird about it all. He had voiced his concerns to Randy but Randy told him that he had nothing to worry about John just hoped his Dom was right.

John was in the kitchen serving breakfast when Randy walked in dressed for a day at the office.

Randy walked over to John and hugged and kissed him. John smiled and kissed him back and served him a plate of food. John sat down and watched him eat. "Why aren't you eating?" Randy asked.

"I can't really eat in the morning it makes me feel sick." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. He slid over a file and John opened it wondering what it was. John opened it and frowned more as he saw real estate listings for houses in the New York area. "What is all this?" John asked.

"Houses, we can't stay here, there isn't enough room, not with the baby coming. So I want you to look through these and find your favourite. Once you have I will make the offer." Randy said. "Randy I can't expect you to leave this place, this is your home." John said, Randy smiled at him.

"I want to baby. I want to do this for us and our family." Randy said, John smiled at him. "Well it means a lot that you're willing to do this for us." John said rubbing his stomach. Rand smiled and kissed him.

"I love you and I want to make you happy." Randy said, John smiled, that meant the world to him. John flipped through the papers and looked at the pictures and information on all the houses.

"I like this one Ran, but it's a 40 minute drive into the city." John said. "I don't mind that. Where is it?" Randy asked. John looked at the address.

"Its in East Norwich." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK I will give the realtor a call and make an offer." Randy said. "You don't want to go have a look at it in person?" John asked him.

"No, I trust your judgement and if anything needs to be done we will handle it." Randy said, John smiled.

"So what will you be doing today?" Randy asked. "I'll be going to school and cancelling my classes for the rest of the year. Hopefully I can get back in and do it next year." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Do you want to just meet up at your dads or will you come back?" Randy asked.

"What would you like me to do?" John asked. "Come home if you have time, if not call me and let me know." Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

"OK baby. Oh I was thinking, maybe one day I could come into your office, I've never seen where you work I think it would be fun to see you being the boss." John said Randy smiled. "Its not that much different than me in the play room Johnny." Randy said.

"Oh so you tie your employers up and make them cum?" John asked, Randy laughed and stood up and kissed John hard.

"Never you're the only one I play with like that." Randy said, John smiled and kissed him again. "Have a nice day at work and I will see you tonight." John said, Randy smiled and winked at John before leaving the apartment and heading off to work. Once Randy was gone John plugged in his I-Pod and he played some music while he cleaned up from breakfast.

Once it was all cleaned John went and had a shower and got ready for the day. Once that was done John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed down to the garage. He got into his car and he drove off to Connecticut to Yale so he could end his classes for the year.

He hated having to do it but he wanted to take care of himself and the baby. He also knew that this was what Randy would have wanted him to do.

John was really excited for the baby now that he and Randy were back together. Before they got back together John was scared of being a parent.

But now that he had the support of Randy everything was much better. He was excited about moving into a house as well. He couldn't wait to make a house their home with their child. It was going to be great. John pulled up at school and he parked and headed into the office area.

He waited to be seen by someone and he bounced his leg up and down. "John Cena?" a woman asked, John smiled and got up and followed her. "Take a seat John, how can I help you?" she asked. "Uh I was hoping to drop all my classes for the year." John said.

"Oh, wow. May I ask why?" she asked. "I'm pregnant and I live two hours away in New York. So I need to drop them until after the baby is born." John said.

"OK, so you'd like to take a year sabbatical?" she asked. "Yes please" John said, it would give him at least five months with the baby before going back to school.

"OK then, we can get this all done today. You will need to sign some papers, at the beginning of next year you will need to re-enrol in the classes." She said, John smiled.

"OK thanks." John said, she went and grabbed the papers and John signed them and he was officially on his sabbatical. John left the office and he went to the lounge area where Phil, Daniel, Mike and Alex would be. John headed over to them and he sat down. "Hey Jay, why weren't you in class?" Phil asked.

"Oh I had to do something in the office." John said. "What?" Phil asked. "I'm leaving school for a year. I am taking a year away from studies." John said.

"Why?" Mike asked. "Well, I am pregnant." John said, they were all shocked. "Wow, are you happy?" Daniel asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am, I am marrying Randy and having a family with him." John said.

"I think you're making a HUGE mistake John." Mike said, John sighed. "I know how you feel about Randy. But I love him and we're starting a family, if you can't support me, then I can't be your friend Mike I am sorry. You're a great guy but right now you're being a lousy friend." John said, Phil and Daniel smiled, they were glad John stood up to him.

"I have to get back to the city so I should go, but call me and we can meet up and do something." John said. "OK seeya." Phil and Daniel said and John walked away. He got back in his car and he headed off back to the city.

He would get there in time to make sure his and Randy's clothes were ironed nicely before this dinner.

He just hoped tonight went well.

**THAT NIGHT**

"You can hop in the shower now babe." Randy said as he walked out of the bathroom. John smiled and went to the shower. Randy grabbed his clothes and he got dressed for the night. He dressed in his Hudson Webber Flap Pocket Bootcut Jeans in Cuda, his 7 Diamonds Sticks and Stones Long Sleeve Woven Shirt, his 7 Diamonds Tokyo Leather Jacket and his Biker Boots. Once he was dressed, he put on his watch, and gelled up his hair a bit. John walked out of the bathroom in his robe and he got dressed in what Randy laid out for him. He dressed in his Buffalo David Bitton King Slim Torpedo Jeans in Crane, his Black Marc Ecko Cut & Sew Long Sleeve Poplin Shirt WithChambray Trim, his Black Marc Ecko Cut & Sew Washed Faux Leather Moto Jacket and his Kenneth Cole Reaction Need 2 See Boots. Once he was dressed John pulled on his public collar which was a chain with a Viper logo on it and his watch and engagement ring. As well as telling their family about the baby tonight they were telling them that they were engaged.

"Ready to go now baby?" Randy asked, extending his hand. John smiled and nodded and took Randy's hand. They headed out the bedroom and down to the garage and they got into Randy's car. They got into the car and they took off for the 2 hour drive to Connecticut. "Have you told your family about the baby yet Ran?" John asked. "No baby, not yet. I figured we could go see them on the weekend, maybe have lunch with them and tell them?" Randy asked. "Yeah sure sounds good." John said. "They don't hate me do they? For leaving you" John said. "No they didn't even know John. I kept it to myself and Chris knew not to say anything, so no one really knows what happened in the relationship. I don't like them all up in my business like that." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. "I understand. Do you think they'll be happy about us having a child?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah I think so. I think they will be really happy, especially mom and Becky." Randy said, John smiled, "I think Chris will think we're stealing his and Adam's thunder but we're not, they're married. Its our time now." Randy said. "I think they'll try and have a kid now though." Randy said.

"You and Chris are really competitive aren't you?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah we always have been. He's gonna be pissed when he finds out that you have grandma's ring." Randy said smirking.

"I totally forgot that he doesn't know you have it. He's gonna be mad baby." John said. "So what, grandma gave it to me, to give to the one person I will love in this world and that person is you. You deserve it just as much as Adam does." Randy said.

"If you say so baby." John said. "Well I do." Randy said, John smiled and leaned over the centre console and kissed Randy on the cheek, he was happy that he was given the ring it meant a lot to him. They got to Hunter's and Shawn's and parked.

They saw Chris' Lexus in the drive and knew the newlyweds were there. They got out of the car and headed inside. John turned the ring around so no one would notice it right away.

"I saw that, now turn the ring around." Randy said, John nodded. "Sorry." He said bowing his head, Randy smiled and he lifted John's chin.

"Don't be ashamed of this, of us. If Chris has a problem he can take it up with me, I am the one who gave you that ring, you didn't ask for it." Randy said, John nodded and smiled, Randy pecked John on the lips and they walked into the house. They hung up their jackets in the foyer and they made their way into the sitting room.

"Hey guys, come sit." Shawn said greeting them, John and Randy smiled and sat down. "What can I get you to drink?" Shawn asked. "I'll have a beer." Randy said. "A water for me." John said. "Not drinking?" Hunter asked. "No, not in the mood tonight dad." John said, Hunter nodded. "So back to what you were saying how was Fiji?" Hunter asked Chris and Adam.

"It was great, we had such a great time, so much fun. The water there is just stunning." Adam said, Hunter smiled. "Well I am glad you had fun." Hunter said. "I hope soon you'll be giving myself and Shawn a grandbaby?" Hunter asked. Adam and Chris looked at one another.

"We spoke about it in Fiji. We're going to start trying right away. We want a family." Chris said, Hunter and Shawn smiled. "That's great." Hunter said.

He noticed John and Randy were looking at one another intently. "Is everything OK with you two?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, we actually have some news to share." Randy said. "Maybe we should wait until after dinner" John said. "No, we should tell them now." Randy said, John nodded and Randy stood up and John joined him.

"The night of Adam's and Chris' wedding, you all know we got back together. But there's a few things you should know. I proposed to John that night and he said yes, we're getting married!" Randy exclaimed, Shawn and Hunter hugged them both, then Adam and Chris did. "We're so happy for you both." They all said, John and Randy smiled.

"Can we see the ring?" Adam asked, John looked at Randy who nodded. John held out his hand and flashed the ring. Shawn and Adam awed over it but Chris looked at Randy.

"Grandma's ring? That was meant to be mine! It was meant to be Adam's!" Chris exclaimed. "Chris grandma gave it to me, she wanted me to have it. I gave it to John." Chris shook his head. "Like this relationship will last" Chris scoffed.

"Don't say another word Chris, you don't want to do it." Randy growled.

"Adam deserves it more than John." Chris said. "No he doesn't, its John's ring now. He is going to be my husband. Grandma wanted me to have the ring so just shut the hell up about it." Randy said. "OK enough. Break it up boys." Hunter said, Chris shook his head and sat down in a bad mood.

"We have more news" Randy said still glaring at Chris. "What more could there be?" Shawn asked. "John's pregnant, we're having a baby!" Randy said, Hunter and Shawn got up and hugged them both tight.

"How far along?" Hunter asked. "Three months, I got pregnant when we were previously together." John said. "Are you sure its yours Ran?" Chris asked bitterly.

"Fuck off Chris." Randy snapped. "You're taking everything from me and Adam, first the ring and now the baby" Chris said.

"Grow up Christopher. The ring was NEVER yours to begin with, and we didn't take the baby from you. This is OUR baby. If you can't be happy for me then you're not the brother I thought you were." Randy snapped. "Yeah maybe I'm not." Chris said.

"Thanks for the invite, but I think we're going to go." Chris said, he and Adam got up and left the house. John sat down and sighed, he felt like this was all his fault.

"Don't you blame yourself, understand me? Chris is an ass. This is a time for us to be happy." Randy said, John nodded and smiled.

"I am happy, I really am, I just wish people would be happy for us as well." John said, Randy nodded and kissed John.

He didn't care about Chris being bitter, he and John were happy, that was all that mattered right now.

Chris and Adam got home and Chris took them into the play room in their place. He was so angry at Randy and with John he needed to take out his frustrations with some play time with his husband, mate and sub. "Adam, jeans off. Now hurry up." Chris said with a low, even tone. Chris picked the least dangerous looking paddle, a plain wooden one with no holes. Adam's fingers reached for the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down to his knees, displaying his firm, round bottom.

Chris watched Adam bend over and Chris drew the paddle back and whacked Adam's bare butt with no power at all. Adam barely felt it, Adam was grateful that at least Chris tried to be easy.

"WHACK!"

Adam's butt danced. "One" Adam said through his teeth. WHACK, "two" Adam hissed. Chris continued each spank was hard and biting. Adam's ass was flaming red, blood was nearing the surface. WHACK, "Twenty-four" Adam was now openly crying, his ass felt like it was on fire. WHACK "Twenty-five" Adam panted out, he was sore and hurting, tears streaming down his face. He was confused and heartbroken, How could his beloved Chris done this to him?

Chris hung the paddle up quietly, he was weak and tired. "You're done Adam. Pull up your briefs now." Chris said with a hint of boredom.

"You can go Adam" Chris waved him away. Adam moved slowly, picked up his jeans and without looking up, left the room.

Adam got to his room, he flung himself on the bed and cried. Meanwhile Chris tucked the bag under his shirt, and headed up to care for his darling Adam. While he was in the kitchen he realised he had been so hard on Adam for no reason, if he let him.

Chris got to the top floor then he approached the door to his and Adam's room. he walked inside and he saw Adam on the bed sobbing. "Adam please, let me take care of you." Chris asked, while palming away his tears.

Adam didn't move, he was torn, he knew deep down that this wasn't Chris' fault, he was just angry. Adam also knew it started with Randy and John and the engagement ring. But, he hated the fact that Chris was so easily able to carry through with punishing Adam for no reason, at least it seemed that way to him.

When Adam didn't move, Chris felt sick, he ran to the bathroom and threw up the coffee he had drank while fixing some food for Adam.

Adam, hearing Chris in the bathroom was more than he could take. He slowly and painfully got up from the bed and went to check on Chris.

His fellow Canadian was done throwing up, but his hands were clutched to the sides of the toilet bowl, simply crying his heart out. Adam sighed softly and moved painfully to the sink, and wet a cloth. He came back to Chris and with a groan, knelt down next to his broken master, and gently wiped his face.

"Please Adam. I don't deserve your kindness." Chris said, his usually warm blue eyes now looked dull and lifeless, like there was no hope left in them.

"I...I...still love you, Chrissy." Adam whispered while washing his lover's brow. "Do you?" Chris looked at Adam with so much emotion, Adam's tears started again, not from pain or hurt, but from love.

"Yes, I do Chris. I understand that Randy and John annoyed you." Adam smiled just a tiny bit. "No, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, that's not what a good master is." Adam said, Chris smiled, he wondered what he did to deserve Adam.

"Thankyou for forgiving me. Can I please take care of you now? I will help your physical pain and my mental agony." Chris said, as he stood up, happy to still be Adam's master. Adam took Chris offered hand and got up with a wince, his ass still felt like it was on fire. He let Chris lead him to the bed, and he laid down on his stomach.

Chris found the jar of cream and slipped onto the bed. "Gonna take care of my darling Adam." Chris said softly. He very gently removed Adam's briefs as Adam lifted his long body up, making it easier for Chris to slid the underwear down and off his kitten's beautiful legs. "Oh God Adam, I'm so so so sorry!" Chris cried out as the hot, red flesh was uncovered.

"Not the worst, trust me. It just hurts" Adam was stopped as Chris slathered on a thick layer of the healing cream. "ooooo that's nice" Adam purred a bit as the cream immediately started to cool his hot skin. "Adam, I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life making you happy, or at least die trying." Chris spoke softly as he very lightly rubbed the cream in further.

"Can you eat, laying like that?" Chris asked, reaching for the bag of sandwiches.

"I'll try. Thank you for bringing these here." Adam replied taking a sandwich. He took a bite and laughed, "PB & J? What am I five years old?" Chris laughed, "Never too old for peanut butter and jelly." he grabbed the can of soda and cracked it open for his darling kitten.

"FRUE" Adam tried talking with his mouth full of sandwich, but it was sticking to the roof of his mouth, Adam wished his master would have used a little bit more jelly.

"Promise me something Chris, that our kids will NEVER be spanked?" Adam said with a serious tone. Chris was shocked, but he loved the thought that Adam wanted a future with him as well.

"No way, no spanking, no using food as weapon, but no spoiling them rotten either. Our kids will know how to go outside and play." Chris said firmly, and Adam nodded in agreement. Adam the food Chris made.

Adam was still laying face down, Chris laid next to him, his head propped in his hand. "Darling Adam, I'm so sorry. Do you really forgive me?" Chris looked at Adam with guilt riddled eyes.

"Yes my handsome master. I hated your actions and questioned why and how, but I never once questioned your love." Adam sighed softly. "Thank you. I love you." Chris said quietly and leaned over and kissed Adam softly on the lips.

"Make love to me Chris." Adam whispered into the kiss. Chris was hesitant, "Are you up to it? I do not want to hurt you Adam."

"I'll be fine, I need you, please?" Adam moved closer to Chris, and Chris gave Adam what he wanted.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy and John got home and Randy was still so angry with his brother. He couldn't believe that Chris went so nuts over the ring. "Do you think I should not wear the ring?" John asked, Randy shook his head.

"No baby, I want you to wear this. It means so much that you're wearing my grandmother's ring. I love you and I want you to wear it. If Chris can't accept that then its his problem and I don't really care. She gave this ring to me to give to the person I love and I have done so." Randy said, he pulled John closer to him and hugged him.

He hoped Chris would realise what an ass he had been but if he didn't Randy didn't care, he had John and their child. He was happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. Working Things Out

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**3 WEEKS LATER **

John was now 15 weeks along in his pregnancy and he was doing well. Chris and Randy were still not speaking and John thought it was all his fault. After all he was the one with the ring on his finger. Today though John and Randy were meeting up with Bob, Elaine, Becky and her boyfriend James to tell them the news of the engagement and baby. "You OK baby?" Randy asked as they sat around the apartment. John was doing some school work and Randy was doing some proofing for the magazine. John sighed. "Fine." John said. "Talk to me." Randy said. "I am just worried your parent's will hate me because Chris blames me." John said. "They won't, and if they do I will make it clear to them that this isn't your fault. Chris is being a stubborn ass." Randy said, John laughed at him and nodded.

"OK, thankyou for easing my mind baby." John said, Randy nodded and took John's hand and squeezed it. "Always baby." Randy said, John smiled at him. They both got back to their work. John smiled as he worked, he was more at ease now to go to lunch. "We should get ready baby." Randy said John nodded and they got up and headed into the bedroom to get ready for lunch. Randy dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Brett Bootcut "A" Pocket Jeans in New York Dark, his DKNY Jeans Long Sleeve Gingham Shirt, his Calvin Klein Jeans Distressed Denim Motorcycle Jacket and his Calvin Klein Jeans Dale Boots.

John dressed in his True Religion Hand Picked Red Checkered Flap Pocket Jeans in Body Rinse, his White True Religion Poplin Western Shirt, his Chad Badlands Coated Moto Jacket and his Grey True Religion Eric Sneakers. Once they were dressed they grabbed their things and headed down to the car. They got in and Randy drove them to the restaurant where they were meeting with his family. John fidgeted the whole way there he was nervous, he didn't know how Randy's family was going to react to him being engaged to John and how they were going to react to the news of a baby. They got to the restaurant and parked and got out. Randy went over to John and kissed him. "Everything will be fine." He said soothingly. John smiled and nodded.

They headed inside and Randy spotted his family so they walked over to them, they greeted everyone with a hug each before sitting down. "Lets order" Bob said they all picked up their menus and ordered. Bob got the Classic SteakBurger, Elaine got the Chicken & Avocado Sandwich, Daniel got the Stacked Roast Beef Sandwich, Bekcy got the Sesame Seared Ahi Tuna Salad, Randy got the Nova Scotia Lobster BLT Sandwich and John got the Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad. Randy looked at John and frowned wondering why he only got a salad, but John just shrugged. He was so nervous he knew he couldn't stomach something big. Their meals came and they all started eating. "This Is nice to have a nice meal out, I wish Christopher and Adam could have joined us though." Elaine said.

Randy's jaw clenched at the mention of Chris' name. "Do you know why he didn't want to come Randal?" Elaine asked. "No mom I don't. Maybe he's busy." Randy said. "Hmmm" she said. Randy sighed. "I take it he told you?" Randy asked. "Yes, he called the day after and told me what had happened." Elaine said. "So you know everything?" Randy asked. "No, I just know you two were fighting over something huge. That was all he said." Elaine said, rand nodded. "Well we may as well tell you all now then." Randy said, they all looked at him. "I asked John to marry me and he said yes." Randy said. They all smiled at them and congratulated them. "That's not all." Randy said. "We're having a baby, John is 15 weeks along." Randy said. Elaine gasped and smiled, she had been waiting so long for a grandchild. She got up and hugged Randy and John tight. "This is great news." She said once she sat back down. "So why are you and Chris fighting?" Becky asked.

Randy grabbed John's left hand and flashed the ring. "Is that grandma's ring?" Becky asked. "Yeah, she gave it to me in her will. She wanted me to have it to give to the person I want to marry so I gave it to John. Chris freaked out and went nuts he thinks Adam should have it, he think Adam is more deserving." Randy said. "That's crap, I love the ring Ran, but if she wanted you to have it then Chris should accept it. He can't always get his way when it comes to things." Becky said, Randy smiled. "Mom, dad. Are you OK with this?" Randy asked.

"Definitely. If mom wanted you to have the ring then you and John should have it. Chris will get over it soon enough. I don't see why he would want it, he and Adam are married." Elaine said. Randy smiled.

"Do you like the ring John?" Elaine asked, John nodded. "I love it. Its an amazing ring. It means so much that Randy would give this to me. I won't ever let him down." John said, Elaine and Bob smiled, they had always hoped John and Randy would marry. "I can't believe you're having a child." Elaine said, John and Randy smiled.

"Us either, but we're happy. We've found a house to live in. I have the apartment up on the market so we need to wait and see if someone will buy it." Randy said. "How does your family feel about the baby John?" Bob asked.

"They're happy, They've wanted a baby for a while now." John said. "I think that's part of Chris' anger as well. That we're having a child before him and Adam, they thought it would be them, seeing as they are married." John said. Elaine and Bob nodded.

"Well Chris will have to get over it." Becky said, John smiled. "I would love to throw you a baby shower when the time comes would you be OK with that?" Becky asked. "Of course. I would love that, thankyou so much." John said, Becky smiled, she was excited to be an aunt she couldn't wait.

"So when do you find out the sex?" Dan asked. "Next week, 16 weeks along." John said. "What are you hoping for?" Bob asked. "I don't mind what we have really." John said.

"I'm hoping for a girl. I would love to have a daughter I can dote on and love and cherish." Randy said, John smiled, he never knew that. It was so sweet of Randy to say that. "She'll be so lucky to have a daddy like you Ran." John said, Randy smiled.

Things were falling into place for them, he just hoped his brother would come around he missed Chris and he didn't want to fight with him anymore.

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was the day John and Randy would be finding out the sex of the baby.

Randy was worried about his fiancé John was crawling into a shell of the man he was and he knew it was his fault, this fight between him and Chris was causing John to stress and making him upset and Randy hated himself.

"Ready to go baby?" Randy asked, John nodded and they headed out the door and down to the garage.

They got into the car and Randy drove them to the doctor's. Randy took John's hand as they drove. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Good, just a bit tired." John said. "OK, well when we get home you can relax in bed for the day. I have a few things I need to get done at the office." Randy said John nodded and smiled.

They got to the doctor's office and headed inside. John signed in and he and Randy sat down waiting to be called into the exam room.

The doctor came and got them about ten minutes later and John and Randy went with her. "So how are we doing boys?" Steph asked. "Good doc, I am a bit tired, but other than that I am fine." John said, Steph smiled.

"Well that's good. I am glad." She said, John smiled. "OK lets have a look at the baby." She said, John laid down on the exam table and she had a look at the baby.

"Everything is looking good, the baby is a about 4 inches, crown to rump; and weighs about 3 ounces." She said, John smiled at her.

"This month the Baby's lower limbs are now well-developed. Toenails are forming and your baby's eyes and ears continue to move into the proper place. Facial muscles are beginning to work." she said, John nodded.

"In this close-up view of Baby's profile, you can see how the facial features are becoming more defined." she said. "Can we find out the sex?" Randy asked.

"Of course we can." She said, she had a look and smiled. "Congratulations guys, you're having a baby girl." She said, John an Randy smiled at one another so happy. Randy leaned down and kissed John softly.

John cleaned up and they headed out the door, John made another appointment and then he and Randy headed home.

They got home and John climbed back into bed and turned the TV on, Randy watched him and sighed. He went over to him and hugged and kissed him goodbye and left for work.

**MEANWHILE**

Chris was having the same issue with Adam. Adam was atleast out of bed but he was walking around the house like a zombie and Chris knew it was causing a strain on his husband.

This fight with Randy was so out of control and Chris didn't know how to end it. He knew it was hurting both Adam and John. Last night was the icing on the cake though. They were over at Hunter's and Shawn's for dinner and he heard Adam and Shawn talking about the fight. Adam's words hit him hard.

He said that he hated that Chris and Randy were fighting and that although Chris' grandmother's ring was beautiful, and it would be an honour to have it, he wouldn't trade the ring Chris gave him for anything, it's special and was chosen just for him.

Chris couldn't believe what an ass he had been. Adam was right they didn't need the ring and he felt so bad for trying to take the ring from John, he realised John must have felt the same about the ring because it was the one Randy wanted to give him.

So today Chris was going to do something about it.

He was going to go drop by Randy's work and talk this out with his brother once and for all. He said his goodbye's to his husband and then headed out the door. He got into his car and drove to Randy's office.

He got there and headed inside and went right to Randy's office he walked in and Randy looked at him. "What now Chris? I am kinda busy here" Randy said when he saw Chris.

"I am not here to fight. I promise I just want to talk. Can we do that in a civilized manor?" Chris asked, Randy sighed. They went over to the couch in Randy's office and they sat down.

"I'm sorry, I have been a complete asshole to you and to John about this ring. I shouldn't have lost my cool about it, but I just felt hurt that you had it, that grandma gave it to you and not to me." Chris said.

"I understand Chris, but I got the ring because I had always admired it. It was stunning and something I always commented on. I always wanted the man I ended up with to have a ring like her's that's why she gave it to me in her will." Randy said.

"I understand and I realised that Adam didn't even want the ring, he loves the ring I got him, because it was picked out for him." Chris said, Randy smiled.

"I'm sorry I kept the ring hidden from you. I didn't mean to. But I did. I just knew me having it would cause an issue." Randy said, Chris nodded.

"Its OK." He said. "I'm sorry I went off about the baby as well. You and John deserve all the happiness in the world and I am so happy for the both of you." Chris said, Randy smiled.

"Thanks it means a lot. I am so happy Chris. I never thought I'd have kids, but here I am." Randy said.

"We found out the sex today" Randy said. "Wow, what are you having?" Chris asked. "A girl. I am going to have a daughter its so weird but I am so fucking happy and John is happy everything is falling into place I think." Randy said.

Chris smiled, he was so happy for his brother and he was so glad that they were back to best friends and brother's.

He had missed Randy so much.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Moving

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day that Randy and John were moving into their new home. They were both really excited about it. They were up early and in the shower ready for the long day ahead of them.

Once showered they both got out and got dressed for the day.

John dressed in his Nike Classic Jersey Pants, his Nike Sportswear Icon Tee, his Nike Sphere KO Full-Zip Hoodie and his Nike Sneakers. Randy dressed in his adidas Originals adi-Icon Track Pants, his adidas Stacked Snake Tee, his adidas Originals Sport Lite Flock Hoodie and his adidas sneakers.

Once they were dressed they had a small breakfast before the movers came. "So are your friend's coming?" Randy asked. "Just Phil and Daniel. The rest aren't." John said, Randy nodded.

"What about you?" John asked. "Well Wade and Tyson are coming," Randy said. "I've never met them." John said. "Yeah I know," Randy said. "Are they like us?" John asked.

"Yes, but we don't speak of it, understand me?" Randy asked. "Of course." John said, Randy smiled.

They finished off breakfast and cleaned up as Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Chris arrived to help out. Randy made John stay in the bedroom, he didn't want John lifting or getting hurt so he was stuck folding the clothes that needed to be packed away.

He was folding the clothes when Shawn walked in. John smiled at him. Shawn sat beside him and started folding some clothes with him. "How are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"Good, I am doing good, I am glad that we're moving into a bigger place. I mean, don get me wrong. I love this place, but I need more." John said. Shawn nodded. "Are you excited to be a dad?" Shawn asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I am. I can't wait to meet my daughter." John said, Shawn smiled at him. "Have you thought about any names?" Shawn asked. "We have a name picked out but we don't want to tell anyone yet." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled.

"Adam and Chris want to try and have a baby soon." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I think they'd make great parent's." John said, Shawn smiled. "Everything OK in here?" Hunter asked coming into the bedroom.

"Yeah dad why?" John asked. "No reason, its just that you two haven't spent anytime alone together," Hunter said, John laughed. "We're fine. I promise dad. How are things out there?" John asked.

"Everything is packed up and ready to go." Hunter said John nodded and smiled.

Shawn got up and left with Hunter and John continued folding the clothes. Randy walked into the room and sat beside him.

"You OK babe?" he asked. "Yeah fine, I am so ready to get out of this place, I mean I love this place but I want our daughter to have a home." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I understand baby. Your friends are here by the way." Randy said.

"How long have they been here?" John asked "About ten minutes." John rolled his eyes. "You could have told me Randy. Damn." John said, he got up and went to leave the room.

"No you don't. I don't want you out there, I told you I don't want you getting hurt." Randy said. John wrenched his arm out of Randy's grip.

"I will be fine, I am not an invalid you know? I am just pregnant." John said, he left the room, leaving an angry Randy behind. Randy knew he and John would have to talk this out.

He couldn't punish John, not while pregnant. He wouldn't do it. He got up and followed John out the room, he saw John standing on the balcony looking out on the New York skyline.

He went out there and looked at him. "I know I was an ass. You don't have to tell me." John said, Randy sighed.

"You're hormonal and I should have told you your friends were here. I am sorry." Randy said, John smiled and went over to him and hugged him. Randy leaned down and kissed John softly.

"We're all ready to go." Hunter said coming out. John and Randy nodded. They headed inside and had one last look around the apartment.

Randy said his goodbye's to his apartment which he loved and he took John's hand and they left the apartment.

They got into the car and drove the 40 minutes to their house. They got there and John got out and smiled. He loved this house.

"Wow guys, this house is amazing." Hunter said, Randy and John smiled. Randy took John's hand and they headed to the front door, he unlocked the door and they walked in. Randy pulled John into a deep kiss.

"Welcome home baby." He said, John smiled at him. Their home was a Majestic Brick Colonial New Construction In A Perfect Cul-De-Sac Location.

It was a 7 bedroom 5.5 bathroom Home. It had 7,500 square feet With An Additional 3500 Sq. Ft. In The Walk Out Lower Level.

The house was Beautifully Appointed With Brazilian Cherry Wood Floors & A Custom Staircase & Woodwork. Oversized Rooms With An Easy Flow For Entertaining. 4 Car Gar And 2 Acres. John and Randy knew they would be happy there.

"Right lets get unpacked." Randy said. "OK I am going to order in some food for everyone and go pick it up OK?" John asked, Randy nodded and kissed John.

John grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and he dragged Phil out with him to the local pizza place to order in some food. They got there, got out and headed inside.

John ordered a Spicy Buffalo Chicken Pizza, a Bacon Double Cheeseburger Pizza, Hot Wings, Salad, Fries, Soda's and a Chocolate Explosion Desert for everyone. once he paid for everything, they headed out to the car.

They got in and John drove them home.

They got back and they walked into the kitchen and set up the food for everyone to come and eat.

They all sat down and enjoyed the meal with one another, John smiled as he looked around he was excited to start his life with Randy and their child in this house.

This was now their home.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Phone Calls

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John and Randy were settled into their home and John was now 5 months pregnant. Today was the day that they were going shopping for their daughter's things. They were both excited for it.

John was glad that Randy wanted to be involved, he knew in his heart that Randy was going to be an amazing father. "You can shower now baby." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. Randy grabbed his clothes and got dressed while John showered.

He dressed in his Levi's 501 Original Fit Jeans, his Guns N' Roses Firepower Tee, his Motorcycle Jacket and his Motorcycle Boots. John came out of the shower ten minutes later and he too got dressed.

He dressed in his Bright Blue Rock and Republic Neil Straight Corduroy Pants, his Rolling Stones US Tour 78 Tee, his Rock and Republic Camouflage Jacket and his Nike Renzo 2 Mid-Top Skate Shoes.

"Come on lets have something to eat and then we can drive to Connecticut." Randy said, that was where the boutique that John wanted to shop in was. They went into the kitchen and smiled at their house keeper, Kaitlyn.

"Thanks Kaitlyn" John said, she smiled and nodded. John sat down and he grabbed some food. Randy watched him and smiled, he leaned in and kissed him. "What was that for?" John asked. "Just because. I love you." Randy said, John smiled.

"How's the room coming along?" John asked speaking of their new play room. Randy had designed something new and amazing and John was excited for the baby to come so they could get back in there.

"Its good, the mirror goes in today." John smiled, they were having a mirror being placed on the ceiling. "Wow. I can't wait to see it." John said, Randy smiled.

They finished off breakfast and Kaitlyn cleaned up and they headed out the door. They got into the Escalade and headed the 2 ½ hours to Connecticut.

"I was thinking after shopping we could stop in and see your dad and Shawn?" Randy asked. "Sure, sounds good, I haven't seen dad in a while. I miss him." John said, Randy smiled. "I know baby." Randy said John smiled at him.

"Can you believe that Chris and Adam are having a baby now too?" Randy asked, John smiled, a week ago Adam and Chris shared their news of the baby, Adam was 2 months along.

"Yeah I hope they have a girl too. I want our daughter and their child to be best friends." John said, Randy smiled. "I am sure they well be." Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

**2 HOURS LATER**

John and Randy arrived at the baby boutique and they headed inside to do their shopping. They looked around and smiled at all the stuff. "Lets do this." Randy said, John smiled and nodded and they walked around and shopped for their daughter. They got a Romina Cleopatra Convertible Crib in Bianco Santino, a Romina Cleopatra 7 Draw Chest in Bianco Santino, a Romina Cleopatra Hutch in Bianco Santino, 2 Romina Cleopatra Nightstand's in Bianco Santino, a Romina Cleopatra Bookcase in bianco Santino, a Romina Cleopatra Armoire in Bianco Santino. They also got a Carter's Jungle Jill Cradle Me Soothing Bassinet, a Graco Snugride Classic Connect in Platinum, a Graco Newborn Napper Elite Play Yard in Vance.

They also got a Bright Starts - Pretty in Pink Entertain & Grow Saucer, a Dream On Me - 2-in-1 Baby Tunes Musical Activity Walker and Rocker, a Disney Baby Flowers & Fairytales Bouncer featuring Disney Princesses, a Fisher-Price Newborn Rock 'n Play Sleeper, a Fisher-Price - My Little Sweetie Deluxe Cradle Swing in Pink, a Disney Princess Royal Ride Travel System, Princess Silhouette, a Bright Starts - Petals & Friends Activity Gym, a The Peanut Shell Adjustable Sling, a The First Years - Dreams in Sight Mobile, a Bundle-31 Bebe Chic Bianca Crib Bedding Set, a Seed Sprout - Three Bulb Flower Petal Chandelier, a Graco - Blossom 4-in-1 Seating System High Chair, a OiOi Jungle Leather Slouch Tote and a The First Years Ultimate Comfort Musical Tub.

Once they had everything and paid for it, they headed out to the car. They got in and Randy drove them to Hunter's and Shawn's house.

They got there and they headed inside. Hunter and Shawn smiled when they saw John and Randy, Shawn grabbed some morning tea and they sat out in the sunshine.

"So what brings you here?" Hunter asked. "We were in town getting the things for the baby." John said, Hunter smiled. "How did it go?" Hunter asked. "Really well. We got almost everything she will need so its good." John said, Hunter and Shawn smiled.

"Good. I can't wait to meet her soon." Hunter said, "She is going to be spoiled rotten just like Chris and Adam's baby." Shawn said, John and Randy smiled.

"Have you given any thought to the wedding?" Shawn asked. "No, not yet. I thought we would wait until the baby was born and then we could do it." John said, Shawn smiled. "Sounds good. If you need any help please let me know." Shawn said John nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." John said. "Are your family Randy are they excited for the baby and the wedding?" Shawn asked. "Definitely. They really are. Becky said she is going to throw me a baby shower." John said, Shawn and Hunter smiled and nodded.

"How about we take a walk baby?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure baby." John said, they headed out the front of the house and they went for a walk to the local park.

They were walking along the path when Randy's phone rang, Randy grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D and ignored the call. "Who was it?" John asked. Randy sighed. "No one important." Randy said. "Randy be honest with me." John said.

"Its Cody, he Justin and Drew have been calling me a lot. They want to see me, I keep telling them no, but they just won't listen." Randy said, John sighed. "You should go see them, have coffee or something. You need to explain to them." John said, Randy looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked. "Yeah, they need to know why you chose me, they feel like they are not good enough. You need to explain to them baby" John said, Randy sighed. "You're OK with it?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah definitely. I am sure. I trust you not to do anything to hurt me." John said, Randy nodded.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Randy said, John smiled at him.

He knew Randy wouldn't do anything to hurt or betray John. He knew it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Closure

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**DAYS LATER**

Today Randy would be meeting up with Cody, Drew and Justin. "Now you're one hundred percent sure about this?" Randy asked John as John pottered around the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. John stopped and looked at Randy, "Trust me I am fine, there is one thing that's bothering me about this though." John said, Randy frowned.

"What is it?" he asked. "Why do you always have to look so damn hot, I swear you could be dressed in a sack and still look like sex on legs. I don't know how you do it." John said, Randy smirked.

"It is a god given talent I guess" he said, he pulled John in for a deep, hard, passionate kiss, leaving John breathless and wanting more. "I should get going." He said. "Wait!" John said. "What is it?" Randy asked.

"You have time for a quickie before you go?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Of course." He said, they both stripped down and Randy made love to John right there in the kitchen on the kitchen counter.

Once they were done John cleaned up and Randy kissed him and left. He loved this faze in the pregnancy where John was horny ALL the time. He loved the insatiable side of John. Randy got into his car and drove into the city where he was meeting up with Cody, Drew and Justin at a small little diner.

He was nervous about this, but he knew John was right, he had to explain to them what was going on, and he had to tell them why he chose John over the three of them.

He knew in his heart that as a Dom he had done wrong in the way he treated Cody, Drew and Justin. He knew he shouldn't have just kicked them out. He should have sat them down and told them what was happening and he needed to apologise for his unbecoming behaviour.

He got to the diner and he parked. He got out and headed inside he spotted the three men waiting on him and he took a deep breath and went over to them and sat down across from them in the booth.

They all looked at him with an intense gaze. "Hi there, can I get you anything?" a waitress asked. "Yeah a coffee please." Randy said she smiled and poured the coffee and left them to it.

"I'm glad you three agreed to meet with me, I know you weren't expecting a call or anything." Randy said. "No we weren't." Cody said. "But all three of us wanted to see you, we have missed you so much Sir.." Drew said, Randy sighed. "Don't call me that anymore. I am not your Dom." Randy said. "Why?" Justin asked.

"You knew when I met you three that I had been with someone else before you. Someone who I love with all my heart and soul. Someone who I wanted back in my life. The night of my brother's wedding that guy came back into my life. The moment I saw him, I knew I wasn't over him and I knew I wanted him back in my life. I love him with everything I have, I would die for him." Randy said.

"That night I got him back. But in the process I treated you three like dirt on the bottom of my shoes and I am so sorry. I regret the way I chose to end things, but I don't regret ending things. I am with the man I am going to marry." Randy said. "Why him, what's he got that us three don't?" Justin asked.

"My heart." Randy said simply, "He also has my baby inside of him. I am going to be a father, I am going to marry him. Together we are going to have a family." Randy said, they all looked at him. "He's pregnant?" Cody asked.

"Yeah he told me the night of my brother's wedding that he was pregnant." Randy said. "I can't believe this." Cody said.

"I want you three to know that I loved our time together, I did. It meant a lot to me. I am sorry that I hurt you though. I really am" Randy said. "Its OK. You deserve to be happy Randy. You do and I hope you have everything you want and more in this guy and your child together." Cody said, Randy smiled.

"Thankyou." He said, he stood up as did Cody, Drew and Justin. Randy smiled at them and hugged them and then kissed them quickly on the lips. What Randy didn't see though was one Adam Jericho watching the whole thing.

In Adam's mind. Randy was cheating on John and Adam wasn't going to stand for it. He didn't know what to do. Randy left without noticing Adam and Chris arrived for lunch.

They had lunch and Chris noticed that Adam was unusually quiet, he didn't ask him about it though, he just though he was a little worried about the doctor appointment they had that day. They finished lunch and went to the doctors. They finished at the doctor's and drove to go visit with Hunter and Shawn.

They got to Hunter's and Shawn's and they headed inside, Adam went to the kitchen and helped Shawn with some drinks and snacks. "You OK son?" Shawn asked. "No I need to tell you something." He said. "OK go for it." Shawn said.

"Earlier when I was waiting for Chris at the diner, I saw Randy there with Cody, Drew and Justin. He had a drink with them and kissed them. I think he's cheating on John. What do I do?" Adam asked, Shawn sighed, he couldn't believe this, he didn't think Randy would do this.

"Listen Adam, I can understand that you're worried, but it is NOT your place to open your mouth, just know that Randy loves John but if something like that did happen Hunter would take care of, because nobody would hurt John like that and live...just like Hunter would do for you now too" Shawn said. Adam nodded and decided his dad was right. It wasn't his place to speak up about such things.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy got home and saw John sitting in the lounge on the couch doing some school work. He smiled at him and watched him work for a while he was so cute with his reading glasses on. He watched for a while before joining him. He gave him a kiss and John smiled at him and took his glasses off and looked at his fiancé. "So how did it go?" John asked. "OK I guess, they understood everything in the end, they wanted me to be happy with you and the baby." Randy said John smiled.

"We hugged and I gave them a little kiss each and that's the last I will see of them." Randy said. "Did you feel anything when you kissed them?" John asked. Randy shook his head. "No, I didn't. I only feel things for you. I love you John. I need you to truly trust in that and believe it." Randy said, John nodded.

"I do, its just sometimes you can't help but doubt yourself. I mean look at you Randy, you could have ANYONE you want in the whole world and you're with me? I am nothing special." John said, Randy sighed and moved John's books and cupped his face in his hands. "I love you John Cena, and I don't care what you think, you're the best man in the world. You're my everything. I love you." Randy said, John smiled and threw his arms around Randy and hugged him.

He loved this man so damn much.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Baby Shower

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now six months pregnant and Adam 3 months along. Today was the day of John's baby shower. Only John had no idea it was happening. Becky wanted it to be something special. "You not hungry baby?" Randy asked as he ate breakfast and John just sat there. "No not this morning, I don't feel like eating." John said, Randy nodded. "You feeling OK?" he asked, he hoped John wasn't feeling sick, that would suck for the party. "I feel fine baby." John said, Randy smiled. "Well, I am taking the day off today, so maybe we could go out to lunch today or something?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Sounds amazing baby. I would love that." John said Randy smiled. "How about you go take a nice long bath baby. You look like you need it." Randy said, John smiled at him and kissed him and headed to the bedroom.

He went into the bathroom and made himself a nice bubble bath. He got in and turned on some music and closed his eyes as he relaxed. Randy cleaned up from breakfast and answered the door when someone rang the bell. He smiled seeing Stephen and Ryan there, they were two of Randy's best friends. He let them in. "So where's this baby shower?" Stephen asked. "Shhh….John doesn't know about it. Becky wants to keep it a secret." Randy said. "Oh sorry." Stephen said. "Here's the address, we'll see you there" Randy said, Stephen and Ryan nodded and left. Randy sighed, he couldn't believe that his friends nearly ruined the surprise for John. He shook his head and went to the bathroom, he stood in the doorway and watched John relax in the bath. He looked so cute. Randy left him to it and went into the huge walk in closet and grabbed his clothes for the day and got dressed.

He dressed in his Diesel Zathan Bootcut Jeans, his Diesel Achel Short Sleeve Tee, his Diesel Laurence Leather Jacket and his Brown Diesel Boots.

Once he was dressed he went back to the bathroom and saw John out of the tub sitting on the edge rubbing lotion on his stomach and legs.

"Have a nice bath?" Randy asked, John nodded. "The best." John said, Randy smiled at him. "I'm gonna get dressed." John said, he left the bathroom and went into the closet.

He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Standard Straight Leg Jeans in Mosby, his Red Famous Stars & Straps Mini Manny Tee, his John Varvatos Collection Double Zip Coated Linen Jacket and his DC Pure Sneakers.

Randy smiled when he saw John he pulled him closer and kissed him. John moaned into the kiss and held Randy there.

"You sure you're OK baby? You seem really off today." Randy said. "Its nothing really." John said. "Tell me, I want to know" Randy said, John sighed. "I miss the play room." John said, Randy was surprised. "Really?" he asked, John nodded.

"Don't get me wrong our sex is amazing and I love it but I hate not being able to be dominated like usual. I mean I love to be taken care of and I miss it so much. I know we can't do anything, I don't want to risk the baby but I am going insane." John said.

"Believe me baby I feel the same. Just do what I do." Randy said, John looked at him. "And that would be?" John asked. "Watch some BDSM porn." Randy said.

John looked at him in shock. "You've been watching porn?" he asked. "Yeah, its not because I am not happy with our sex life I am, its just I miss dominating you." Randy said.

"I understand, we should watch it together sometime." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him hard. "That's why I love you." Randy said, John laughed.

"Lets watch some tv before lunch shall we?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. They went into the lounge and sat down holding one another and watching tv.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John and Randy were in the car heading to the restaurant for the baby shower.

They got to the river café and they headed inside, Randy spoke to the manager and he led them to the private room, they walked in and Bob, Elaine, Becky, James, Chris, Adam, Hunter, Shawn, Stephen, Ryan, Phil, Daniel, Mike and Evan all got up and yelled surprise. John was shocked he took a step back.

"Oh my god." He said, as he looked around the room, it looked amazing, covered in pink and purple.

The table was filled with gifts and things and everyone was smiling, he couldn't believe this. "Come on sit down." Becky said, John looked at her and hugged her tight. "Thankyou. This is amazing." John said.

"No worries John. I wanted to do this for you and for Ran." Becky said, John smiled and sat down.

"How about we get some food in here and then we can deal with gifts and things." Becky said, the waiters came in with an assortment of food, it was amazing. Randy sat beside John and Becky.

"Mind telling me what that asshole is doing here?" Randy asked gesturing in Mike's direction. John looked at them both. "He was on John's friend's list so I invited him, why?" she asked. "Don't worry Becky its fine, Ran chill out. Don't ruin this." John said, Randy sighed and nodded.

"Sorry baby." He said, John smiled at him. This was all so amazing John didn't want it to end, he loved this.

He was so lucky that he had so many people that loved him in his life. They all had an amazing meal and then sat around chatting. "Lets do the gifts shall we?" Becky said, they all smiled and nodded.

"OK this one is from James and I, its for you two." Becky said, John and Randy smiled and opened up the gift inside was a Gucci Baby Carrier, it was amazing. "Thanks sis." Randy said. "Thankyou, both." John said, they smiled.

"This is from us as well but for the bubba." Becky said, John and Randy smiled and opened up the very large gift. Inside was a French Alice in Wonderland Toy Chest. John and Randy smiled brightly and hugged both Becky and James.

"This is from me and Daniel." Phil said, handing John two gifts. One for John and Randy and one for the baby. John and Randy opened their gift first. Inside was a Baby Shoes Personalized Baby Photo Album. They then opened the baby's gift. Inside was a Our Precious Baby Gift Set.

The set came with a Baby's First Handprint Kit, 2 Pairs Baby Booties, Baby Teether Keys, Baby Soap, 4 pc Terry Cloth Baby Washcloth Set, 5x7 Baby Picture Frame, Baby Q-Tips in a Reusable Acrylic Box, 2 100% Cotton Baby Tee Shirts, 9 oz. Johnson & Johnson Baby Lotion, 2 Baby Receiving Blankets and a Baby Plush elephant in Pastel Colours. John and Randy hugged Phil and Daniel and thanked them.

"This is from Ry and myself." Stephen said, he handed John and Randy the gifts and they opened them.

The first gift was a 3-PC Pink Argyle Girl Skull Baby Gift Set which came with a Onesie, a Bib and a Beanie. John and Randy hugged them and opened the next gift which was a Bountiful Beginnings Baby Basket.

The basket came with a 100% cotton terry bath robe and matching slippers, A fabric covered photo frame that will hold one 3 1/2" x 3 1/2" and two 2" square photos, A matching photo brag book which holds 24 4" x 6" pictures, An 18" Bunnie Huggie security blanket, A wipe clean infant bib, A 6" ceramic piggy bank, A super soft 40" x 30" blanket and matching 11" teddy bear, A brush and comb set, A short sleeved one piece body suit, A long sleeved one piece body suit, A cotton sleep gown, 4 large size infant washcloths, A Burt's Bees baby starter kit with nourishing lotion, diaper ointment, no tears shampoo and body wash, buttermilk soap, and nourishing oil, An organic animal wash mitt, 100% cotton baby's first cap, A pair of white booties, A magnetic photo frame for a 2" x 1" picture, An 8" tall bunny post rattle, A Boo-Bunnie Ice Pack with a reusable cube, and finally an Infant Healthcare Kit with a nasal aspirator, medicine spoon, digital thermometer and more.

John and Randy hugged them again. "This is from myself and Mike." Evan said, John smiled at Evan and Mike and opened the gift up inside was a L'il Peach Keepsake Box and a Big Dreamzzz Baby Princess Layette Gift Set.

John smiled and hugged them both and thanked them. "This is from me and Adam." Chris said, he handed John and Randy the gifts. Inside the first was a Bed & Breakfast Gift Certificate for John and Randy to use and inside the second was a large Grand Welcome Baby Girl Gift Basket.

The basket came with a Plush Head/Neck Pillow for Baby, Heart Design Matching Infant Brush & Comb Gift Set in Acetate Gift Box, Elephant Gift Set ~ Includes plush elephant squeeker rattle perfect for infant hands to grasp, bear applique infant booties and vinyl lined cotton bib, Gift Boxed Double Layered Super Soft Plush Bumpy Blanket measuring 26"x31" with Satin Back in Gift Box tied with Matching Satin Bow, Plush Elephant Musical Crib Toy, Block and Bootie Gift Set ~ Includes 100% cotton washcloth with embroidered trim, bath squirter block, pacifier, and pair of sneaker style booties, Baby's Keepsake Gift Box with 3 Interior Gift Boxes in Rose Garden Design for Baby's First Tooth, First Curl and Birth Tag/Hospital Bracelet, "Flutterby" Garden Themed Bottle Bank Gift Set ~ Includes large bottle bank, 4 oz bottle, pair of lace trim infant bootie socks, brush and comb set and key rattle, Pink Bunny Soft & Snuggly "Mini Minky" Naptime Blanky.

It also came with a "My First Bear" Giant Super Soft Plush Bear for Baby measures 18" with Satin Accents and embossed "My First Bear" on Foot, Beaded Photo Frame with Dotted Design Style Dotted Design Photo Book ~ holds 72 - 4x6 photos with satin bow trim, Baby's First 3-Piece Fashion Set with Striped Pants with ruffle hem, a lap shoulder tee with embroidered applique ladybug, and coordinating cotton socks, Baby Care Kit iin Gift Case ~ Includes a rapid-read digital thermometer, medical measuring spoon, nasal aspirator, water-filled teether, nail clippers, and a comb and brush packaged in a functional case, "Lady Bug" Hooded Towel Bath Wrap with Ladybug Hood, Baby on the Go Snack, Eat and Sip Healthy Baby Gift Set, Cable Sweater & Hat Gift Boxed Set.

Also a Newborn Essentials Layette includes kimono top with protective cuffs, a yarn-dyed stripe pant, cuffed beanie hat, and reversible receiving blanket all neatly packed in an "Elegant Baby" Newborn Essentials cotton drawstring bag, Brown & Haley Cashew Roca Buttercrunch Candy, Too Good Gourmet Cinnamon English Tea Cookies, "Time Out" Strawberry Kiwi Dark Chocolate Truffles, Lindt Raspberry Chocolate Truffle, Stash's Wild Raspberry Hibiscus Herbal Decaffeinated Tea and it all came in an Oval Natural Willow Utility/Laundry Basket with cut out, easy-to-carry, side handles.

Elaine and Bob got up and handed John their gifts. The first gift was a "Live, Love, Laugh" Candlelit Photo Display.

The second gift was a Everything Bath Time Gift Basket which came with a hooded terry bath towel and wash mitt, an after-bath terry cover-up robe with a front zipper, an adorable 6" x 4" "Baby's First Bath" 3-D photo frame and an award-winning Child's Gift of Lullabies CD.

Additionally, there's a set of three terry cotton washcloths, a baby handprint kit, a set of three "Pinky Pal" animal finger puppets, a ducky wash mitt with soap crayons, and a ducky gingham appliqué baby photo book.

Also a terry animal bath loofah, a pair jungle baby slippers (tricot w/non-slip bottoms), a "Baby's Sleeping" pillow door hanger, a fish-shaped infant bath thermometer and an infant brush & comb combination set.

It also came with a nursery rhyme 8 oz. feeding bottle, a set of 3 animal floating squeeze toys, a Burt's Bees baby product samplers, including a shampoo bar, skin creme, buttermilk lotion, apricot baby oil, buttermilk soap, diaper ointment, dusting powder and buttermilk bath.

This gift set also has a baby grooming set that includes an appliqué washcloth, two ducky bath sponges and a comb, a pair cotton baby socks/booties, and a box of "My First Cookies," for John and Randy. John and Randy hugged them both and smiled at them.

"Lastly this is from us." Hunter said, he handed John and Randy the gifts. The first one was a Moondance Silk Luxe Sling and the second one was a Sterling Silver Girl's Brush and Comb Set.

John and Randy hugged them and thanked everyone. John got up and went over to Mike and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" John asked, Mike nodded and they went outside for some fresh air and to be alone. Randy went to follow but Chris made him sit. "He needs to do this." He said, Randy sighed and nodded, he just hoped John knew what he was doing. John and Mike stood outside looking at one another.

"I am glad you came today." John said. "Yeah me too. You look really happy." Mike said. "I am happy Mike, so happy." John said Mike nodded.

"Good I am glad." Mike said. "I'm sorry for the way I acted when I met Randy it was wrong of me. I should have been more supportive and I wasn't. I was a complete asshole. I lost you as a friend and I hate it." Mike said John smiled.

"Yeah you were, but I forgive you. You're a great friend and I love you Mike. I want to have you in mine and my daughter's life but you need to keep your opinions about myself and Randy to yourself, yes, we don't have the normal relationship but what we have works and I love him." John said.

"I promise. I will keep my thoughts and opinions to myself." Mike said, John smiled at him and hugged him.

"You may want to apologise to Randy too." John said, Mike nodded and smiled. At that moment Randy took the time to walk out to check on John. "Is everything OK?" he asked.

"Everything is perfect Ran." John said. "Mike has something he would like to say to you." John said Mike nodded.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I was a complete asshole and judgemental. I am sorry I acted that way. You make John happy that's all that really matters." Mike said. Randy nodded.

"Apology accepted" he said, Mike smiled and shook Randy's hand and headed back inside, John was so happy, things were back to how they should be.

**Please Review…**


	7. Dinner

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now seven months along in his pregnancy and Adam was four months along in his. Everything was going really well for the families. John was doing good in school and Randy's magazine was doing amazingly well. Everything was good for them. They had decorated the baby's room and set up the furniture, John often spent hours in there just wishing his daughter was there already. He wanted to meet her so badly.

That was where he was when Randy came home from work. He walked into the house and smelled the food cooking, tonight they were having Chris, Adam, Hunter, Shawn, Bob, Elaine, Becky and James over for dinner.

Randy went in search of his fiance. He found him in the nursery on the glider rocking, he smiled and went over to him and kneeled beside him and kissed him and his stomach.

John smiled at Randy. "What are you doing in here baby?" he asked. "Just relaxing. Wishing she was here." John said. "Few months baby and she will be. I promise you." Randy said, John smiled at him. He kissed him again.

"I need to check on dinner and freshen up, you should go shower." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. John went to the kitchen and he checked on dinner, it was looking great. Once that was done he went into the bedroom and freshened up while Randy showered. Once he was done he grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

He dressed in his Maternity Bootcut Jeans, his Affliction Master Short Sleeve Cross Tape Tee and his Black Boots. Randy came out and grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He dressed in his Diesel Larkee Straight Jeans, his Diesel Karakum Tee and his Boots.

He kissed John and they went into the kitchen. Randy put on some music and grabbed some wine out of the cellar and grabbed some glasses for the evening. Once that was done he went over to John and pulled him into a hug, he missed just holding John. "How was your day baby?" Randy asked.

"It was good, I did some cleaning, I sorted out the clothes in the nursery, I got some school work done and I started on dinner." John said, Randy smiled. "How was your day babe?" John asked.

"It was good a bit busy seeing as the new issue is coming out soon, so it was busy but that's normal I think." Randy said, John smiled at him. "I've had a new idea for a part for the magazine actually." Randy said. "What's that baby?" John asked.

"I want you to do a sex, babies and life advice column. You would write about your week and answer some questions that people send in." Randy said. "You want me to do that?" John asked. "Yeah I do. I want you to be apart of the magazine with me." Randy said, John smiled and kissed him.

"Thankyou baby, this means so much to me." John said. "No worries love." He said, kissing John again. They broke the kiss when the doorbell rang. Randy smiled and answered the door letting everyone in, they had timed it to arrive at the same time.

Randy took all their jackets and they walked into the house, they all hugged and kissed John hello and they sat down in the lounge with some drinks talking before dinner was ready.

Once dinner was ready they sat down and John served it. "What is this John?" Elaine asked. "Its Grilled Chicken Paillard with Lemon and Black Pepper and Arugula-Tomato Salad" John said, Elaine smiled. "Well it looks delicious." She said, John smiled, they all started eating.

"I was right it is delicious." Elaine said, John smiled at him. "Thankyou." John said. "So how is school going kid?" Hunter asked. "Really good. I am getting good grades and I will be graduating in a few months." John said, Hunter smiled.

"Well I am so proud of you." He said, John smiled at him. "Thanks dad, I mean its hard with everything going on but I will get through it." John sad Hunter smiled.

"How is the baby going?" Becky asked. "She's perfect. She's amazing. I can't wait to meet her." John said. "We still have to go for the hospital tour and everything but so far everything is on track," John said.

"Well that's good, we can't wait to meet her." Bob said, John smiled as did Randy. Adam sat there with a sigh, he felt like everyone only cared about John and their baby, not about him and his and Chris' baby.

He didn't like it, it made him feel really jealous and he didn't like it at all. It sucked balls. "Excuse me." He said, getting up, everyone frowned at him.

"I'll check on him." Chris said. "No Chris, let me." John said Chris nodded. John went and found Adam in the spare room sitting on the bed. He walked in and sat down beside him.

"You OK Addy?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Fine." He said. "Tell me what's bothering you. I am here if you need me." John said.

"I guess I am a bit jealous and I know I shouldn't be." Adam said, John frowned. "Jealous about what?" John asked. "You're getting all the attention, you and the baby and Randy. But I am pregnant too you know. I feel like I am not as special as you." Adam said, John shook his head.

"That's not the case, I guess its because I am further along, baby girl is going to be here before your baby, that's all Adam. When she is born, all the attention will go on you and your son." John said, Adam looked at him. "You think so?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I do. I really think that everything will be fine once she is here." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah I guess so." He said, John smiled and hugged him.

"You just wait Addy, everything will be on you soon, I guarantee it." John said, Adam smiled and hugged his brother. "Thanks, you know I am so excited to meet my niece you know." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know Addy. And its amazing." John said, Adam smiled at him. "Lets go eat desert." John said, Adam nodded and they went into the dining room and sat down and ate desert with everyone. "Is everything OK?" Chris asked. "Everything is perfect." Adam said, he was glad John had talked to him, it meant a lot.

He couldn't wait to meet his niece he was excited to meet her. Once dinner was over everyone stayed a while before leaving, John and Randy cleaned up and laid in bed. "I've been thinking about her godparents Ran." John said. "Oh yeah, you want Adam and Chris?" Randy asked. John smiled. "No, I would love them to have a huge role in her life but I want her godparents to be Becky and James. I look at them and they are so in love and happy, that's not to say Adam and Chris aren't but I want her to have a female role model." John said, Randy smiled. "If that's what you want baby then we can do it." Randy said John smiled at him and kissed him.

"You're OK with it though?" John asked. "Definitely baby. I love it." Randy said, John smiled, he was glad Randy agreed.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	8. More Fighting

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was now eight months along and he was working at the magazine with Randy and loving it. He loved having his own little office near Randy.

He even had his own assistant which was really cool. He had typed up his article for the month and it was all about being pregnant and about the changes his body, mind and soul had made since being pregnant.

Randy had loved it and sent it off to print. Now John just had to answer some questions from the readers. Some of them were easy, they were about certain pregnancy things and about his relationship with Randy and not being married and everything.

Once those were done the sex questions came in. One caught John's eye in particular. It was from a man in Brooklyn wondering about pregnancy sex positions and which ones he thought was the safest, most comfortable and most pleasurable.

John got up and made his way to his fiancé's office he knocked and entered when Randy called out to him. He walked over to Randy and kissed him. "What's up baby?" Randy asked. "I need your help with this question." John said.

"Oh yeah what's the question?" Randy asked. "Sex positions when pregnant." John said, Randy leaned back in his chair and smirked his sexiest smirk. John laughed at him. "You wanna go home and practice some different positions?" Randy asked, John smiled.

He went over to Randy's door and locked it and then pulled the blinds closed. He turned back around and leaned against the door. "Why wait?" John asked, Randy smirked and went over to John and kissed him deeply. "Which one do you wanna do first?" Randy asked.

"Me against the wall." John said, Randy smirked and nodded. He went back to kissing John and in mere minutes they were both naked. Randy kissed down John's body and stroked his cock at the same time. John moaned and pulled Randy up to a deep kiss.

"I want you to fuck me now." John said, Randy smiled. "OK lets do this baby." Randy said. John turned around and spread his legs and rested his palms against the wall.

Randy got down on his knees and spread John's cheeks and licked at his hole before rimming him nice and good so he was stretched enough. Once he was stretched Randy got up and slicked up his cock.

He lined up his cock with John's hole and he pushed inside of his lover. John groaned as he was filled for the first time in a few weeks.

"OK baby?" Randy asked as he rested his head on John's shoulder. "Fine, move baby." John said, Randy smiled he pulled out gently and pushed in a little more gently, his cock hitting John's prostate dead on. John moaned loudly.

"Fuck Randy, so big inside of me." John said Randy groaned. "You feel so tight baby, fuck I've missed that feeling." Randy said, John moaned louder, he knew Randy's employees probably knew what was going on but he didn't care.

He loved Randy and he wanted to make love with him. Randy reached In front of John and took John's cock into his hands and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck Randy!" John cried out. "So close baby. Cum with me." John told him, Randy moaned and pushed into John a few more times before they both came hard, Randy inside of John and John all over his stomach and chest and the wall in front of him.

They stood there a moment collecting their breaths before Randy pulled out and they cleaned themselves up and got dressed again. Randy pulled John to him and kissed him again, they broke apart when there was a knock on his door, Randy unlocked the door and opened it.

He smiled seeing Chris there. "Hey bro come on in." Randy said. "I'll be back in my office." John said, he pecked Randy on the cheek and left the brother's alone.

"So what brings you by?" Randy asked. "Just wanted to hang out with my brother." Chris said, Randy smiled. "Lets sit and have some lunch." Randy said, Chris smiled and they sat down together.

"So, how is John going with the baby?" Chris asked. "Its good, he's happy. We can't wait for her to come." Randy said. "Have you thought about christening her and everything?" Chris asked.

"Yeah we have." Randy said. "We're christening her for sure." Randy said, "Oh cool. What about godparents?" Chris asked. "Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about it. John and I have decided on her godparents" Randy said.

"Oh yeah?" Chris asked. "We've decided that we want Becky and James to be her godparents." Randy said, Chris was shocked. "What?" Chris asked, he thought that Randy and John would chose him and Adam.

"We discussed it, we wanted you and Adam to be her godparent's but John has gotten close to Becky and we're having a girl. We want her to have a female role model." Randy said, Chris still couldn't believe this.

"You're serious about this?" he asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah I am." Randy said, Chris shook his head. "I can't believe you Randy, this is the worst thing you could have done to me." Chris said.

"Adam and I have chosen you and John to be our babies godparent's. Don't you trust us with your daughter?" Chris asked. "Of course we do, but we're having a girl. We want her to have a female influence." Randy said, Chris shook his head.

"Screw you and John." He snapped and got up an stormed out of the office, he was walking past John when John called his name. "Is everything OK?" John asked. "No its not and you and Randy can go to hell." Chris snapped, John was shocked at Chris' words. He didn't understand what Chris' issue was right now.

"Baby" he heard, he turned and saw Randy. He went over to him and hugged him. "Chris just told me to go to hell." John said, Randy sighed. "He's upset that we didn't chose him and Adam as our baby's godparents" he said, John sighed.

"I never thought it would be so much drama. I mean we were doing what was right for OUR family and OUR daughter." John said, Randy nodded.

"We are, he and Adam will have to get used to it, or not be in her life." Randy said, John smiled at him and nodded.

"Lets get you home for some rest" Randy said, John nodded and smiled.

They grabbed their things and went home, Randy hated that his brother had hurt John, it wasn't right at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	9. Baby Orton

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**DAYS LATER**

Randy walked into the bedroom with the phone in his hand.

"Becky and James will meet us for lunch." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. "Good. I am glad." John said, Randy smiled.

He sat on the bed and watched as John packed his bag for the hospital.

"You OK baby?" Randy asked. "Yeah I just can't get what Chris said out of my mind. I didn't want to hurt anyone." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"I know baby." Randy said. "Let me help you pack and then we can get to lunch." Randy said, John smiled and leaned over and kissed him, he was so glad he had Randy during his pregnancy. He loved him so much and couldn't wait to be parent's with him.

They packed all the things they needed, they packed John's Grey Waffle-Weave Kimono, his black UGG Slippers, his Ankle Socks, an old T-Shirt to wear during labour, his Chloe Love Chloe Body Lotion, his Anthony For Men Advanced Formula Lip Balm SPF 25, some magazines, his Black Oblong Pillow, his Apple 16GB White iPod Touch, their Sony HD Camcorder, their Sony 20.1 MP Digital Camera.

For their daughter they packed her Juicy Couture Kids Terry Romper, her Roberto Cavalli Leopard Print Branded Bodysuit, some blankets and socks and everything else she would need. Once the bag was packed they put it in the closet and they got dressed for lunch.

Randy dressed in his French Connection Machine Gun Stretch Trouser, BOSS Orange Cliff Shirt, BOSS Orange Benne Jacket and his Ben Sherman Alto Postman Derby Shoes.

John dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Standard Straight Leg Long 36" Inseam in Dark and Clean, adidas CLIMA Ultimate L/S Tee, U.S. Army OS Army Reversible Vest and his Timberland Classic 6" Premium Boots.

Once they were dressed they headed out the door. They got into the car and Randy drove them to the restaurant where they were meeting up with James and Becky. "So do you think they will say yes?" John asked.

"I think so yes. They will be honoured. I don't care what Adam and Chris want, this isn't their decision. This is ours. She is our daughter." Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

They got to the restaurant, parked and headed inside. They saw Becky and James and went over to them and hugged and kissed them and sat down.

They looked over their menus and ordered their meals.

James got the Lobster & Shrimp Enchiladas, Becky got the Chicken Enchiladas, Randy got the Baby Back Ribs and John got the Hickory Bacon Chicken Burger.

"So not that we're complaining but I am sensing that there is a reason for this lunch?" Becky asked.

Randy and John nodded. "There is, John and I have been doing some thinking about our baby's godparent's." Randy said. "Yeah Chris and Adam right?" James asked. "No, we were wondering if you two would like to be her godparent's." Randy said.

Both James and Becky were shocked. "Really?" they both asked.

"Yes, we want her to have a female role model Becky and we both love you." Randy said, Becky and James looked at one another and smiled.

"Well of course we will do it." Becky said, John and Randy smiled they all got up and hugged each other.

They were all so happy. James and Becky were honoured. "So have you told Chris the news?" Becky asked.

"Yeah and he totally flipped out on me and John, he told us to go to hell. I don't understand him. I love him and he and Adam will be amazing parents. But we wanted her to have a female role model. Its our choice not his and Adam's." Randy said, Becky nodded. "I understand." She said, Randy smiled.

"He won't take my calls, he won't talk to me." Randy said. "Same with Adam, he won't talk to me or anything. I have even talked to Shawn about it and he doesn't agree with the way that they're acting. Its just annoying."

"This is supposed to be a happy time for us and now this drama is just clouding everything." John said.

"You shouldn't let it John, you're right this is a happy time and if they can't see past their own selfishness don't pay them any mind. They don't deserve your worry." Becky said, John smiled.

"That's why I want you to be her godmother." John said, Becky smiled.

"You're an amazing person and an amazing sister." John said, Becky smiled. "You're an amazing brother." She said, John smiled.

They finished off lunch and Randy paid the bill. They said their goodbyes and Randy and John headed home.

They got home and Randy made John go down for a nap, John objected but he knew he had to, otherwise Randy would go all dom on him.

Not that he would have minded. Randy went into the nursery and just sat down, he couldn't believe that in a few short weeks that he would be a daddy, he couldn't wait, then he and John could focus on their wedding.

They hadn't made any plans, Randy wanted to keep John's pregnancy stress free.

He couldn't wait to be a father and he couldn't wait to be John's husband. He just couldn't. It was what he had always wanted.

A husband and a child. He sat in there just looking around and imagining their baby being there already.

"Randy!" he heard John call, he got up and ran to the bedroom, he walked in and saw John standing there with a panicked look on his face and water around his feet on the wood floors.

"My water broke!" John said panicked, Randy's eyes widened, their baby was coming.

NOW.

Randy looked at John with wide eyes, he couldn't believe this, John's water had broken and he was frozen in place, it took him a minute or so to regain his thoughts and he rushed over to John. "OK lets get you changed and grab the bag and get you to the hospital" Randy said, John nodded and breathed through his first contraction. Randy helped him change into some new sweats and Randy quickly mopped up the mess. He grabbed the hospital bag, his phone, wallet and keys and they headed downstairs and out the door and to the car. Randy unlocked the car and helped John to sit in the back seat. He got into the drivers side and he drove off to New York Methodist Hospital where John was giving birth.

Randy tried not to speed, he didn't want to have an accident on the way there, John was stretched out on the back seat his eyes closed and focussed on his breathing techniques. Randy pulled up to the hospital and he parked, he got out of the car and rushed around to John and helped him out. He grabbed the hospital bag and he helped John into the hospital. He grabbed a wheelchair when he saw one and he took John up to the labour and delivery floor.

They went to the triage area and John told them his name and that his water had broken. The nurse paged his doctor and got him settled in his room, he put on a gown and got into bed. A few minutes later Steph walked in and smiled at John and Randy. "OK so what's happened guys?" she asked as she put on some gloves. "John's water broke about 45 minutes ago." Randy told her.

Steph nodded. "OK then, lets see how we're doing." She said, she put John's legs up in stirrups and she had a look. "Definitely in active labour. You're at about 2 CM so you've still got a while to go." She said. "What I will do now is take some blood, take your blood pressure and hook you up to a drip and also a foetal monitor." She said, John and Randy nodded.

She took some blood, checked John's BP and then hooked him up to the monitor to keep an eye on the baby's heartbeat. She took some notes and smiled. "OK I will be back to check on you in a bit." She said, leaving the couple alone. Randy sat down on the bed holding John's hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "OK at the moment." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"You should call everyone, tell them what's happened." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK then. I'll be right back." Randy said, John smiled and nodded and laid back on the bed.

Randy went out to the hall and called Hunter and Shawn, his parents, Becky and James and he told his parents to tell Adam and Chris, there was no way that he was going to be calling Chris right now. He didn't even know if Chris would even care that his niece was going to be born.

They all said that they were on their way to the hospital, they weren't going to miss the birth of their granddaughter and niece. Randy walked back into the room and saw John sitting up scrunching his face as he held onto the bed railing.

He went over to him and took John's hand in his own. "Breathe baby breathe through it like the classes taught you." Randy coached him, John did so and he smiled when the pain went away.

He smiled at Randy and Randy leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. "You're doing great baby, you really are." He said. "I called everyone, they're on their way in right now." John said. "Even Chris and Adam?" John asked.

"I didn't call them, no I told mom to tell them. We will see if they show up." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. "Can I get you anything baby?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Some ice cold water please." John said, Randy smiled and nodded he kissed John and left him alone.

John grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on and also put the air on light, he was getting hot and he knew he would only get hotter as the time went on.

Randy came back in a minute later and handed John the water, John smiled and drank it down in a few gulps. Randy smiled and he went to the hospital bag and grabbed out the cameras and also John's I-Pod so he could relax to some music.

A few minutes later their families arrived, they said a quick hello to John and Randy and sat with them for a bit before they left the couple alone, the didn't want to intrude on their time together, this was something magical that they needed to share with one another and no one else.

**8 HOURS LATER**

"I am going to kill you Randal!" John shouted as another strong contraction ripped through his body, he was at 8 ½ centimetres and he was hot, sweaty, uncomfortable, in pain, scared and tired.

All he wanted to do was give birth already. "Its OK baby just breathe." Randy said. John turned his head and glared at Randy. "You tell me to fucking breathe again and I will end you." John growled Randy nodded.

He wiped John's brow with a damp cloth as Stephanie walked back in. "OK are we ready to give birth John?" she asked, John nodded. "Yes I want her out." John told her, she smiled and wheeled over to in front of John.

She checked him and smiled. "OK its time to push John are you ready?" she asked, John nodded. He looked at Randy and Randy smiled. "You can do this baby." Randy said, John nodded. He held Randy's hand and looked at Steph. "OK, on the count of five push as hard as you can." She told John.

"OK 1...2...3...4...5 and push" she said, John beared down and squeezed Randy's hand and pushed as hard as he could screaming and growling as he did so, he had never felt so much pain not even when Randy punished him.

"OK that was great John, now again." She said. "1...2...3...4...5 and push" she said, John pushed harder this time, he wanted his daughter out of him and in his arms, "I can see her head, one more push John." She said, John slumped back onto the bed and breathed heavily. "I can't, it hurts too much." John said, Randy grabbed John's face. "You can do this." He said, John shook his head and Randy grabbed his face again. "Do this John." He said in his DOM voice. John nodded. "OK lets do this." He said, Steph smiled. "OK." She said. "1...2...3...4...5 and push John!" she said, John pushed as hard as he possibly could and it worked, their baby girl came out and into Steph's waiting hands.

"It is a girl! She's here!" she exclaimed, she clamped her up and she laid the baby on John's chest, John and Randy both cried as they saw their daughter for the first time, Steph helped Randy cut the cord and the baby got cleaned up. Once she was cleaned up and John was as well. They took her back over to her daddies. John held her as they looked at her. "She's amazing." John said. "She is." Randy added. He couldn't believe it she was here. He leaned in and kissed John lovingly.

"You did this." He said, "No we did." He said, Randy smiled. "Have you got a name picked out?" Steph asked. "Yeah Hadley, Hadley Michelle Orton." John said, Michelle was of course after John's mom. This was all they could have hoped for and more their baby was here and it was the happiest days of their lives.

"Welcome to the world, Hadley Michelle Orton." Randy said kissing her then John, it was just perfect.

Back out in the waiting room, Hunter, Shawn, Bob, Elaine, Becky, and James were waiting on news, they all looked over when they saw Chris and Adam arrive, they couldn't believe it took them this long to get here, it was so rude of them. Chris and Adam sat down and Chris wrapped his arm around Adam holding him close.

They looked at their family and saw all the glares, especially from Becky. She was pissed at her brother. Adam started fidgeting he didn't like being glared at like that it hurt his feelings a lot. Chris could sense Adam getting upset and uncomfortable.

Shawn saw it as well. "How about we go to the chapel and pray for a bit son?" Shawn asked. Adam nodded and smiled. "Sure dad." He said and they left.

Becky huffed and crossed her legs. "If you have something to say, say it Rebecca." Chris sneered at her. Becky stood up and went over to Chris and slapped him across the face.

"That's for being a selfish prick about the godparents, and for turning up late to your nieces birth." Becky snapped.

Chris held onto his stinging cheek, he couldn't believe she just slapped him, James got up and pulled Becky away from her brother. He was shocked at his wife. It was insane.

They all looked over as the doors opened and Randy came out. Smiling brightly, he looked and saw that Chris was there and he sighed. He went over to his parent's and hugged them. "Well?" Becky asked.

"She's here and she's perfect. They are just doing some tests and cleaning up and taking John to his private room and then you can all see him and our daughter." Randy explained.

"That's awesome bro. I am so happy for you." Becky said, Randy smiled. Chris just sat there. "Why did you bother coming if you don't even care Chris?" Randy asked. "I care, obviously you don't give a shit about me or Adam, so screw you both." Chris said.

"God you always have to make it about you, always. The world doesn't fucking revolve around you Christopher, this is about me, John and OUR daughter. So fuck you." Randy snapped.

"Fuck you Randy, you don't care about me or Adam and our son so why should we give two rats about you, you fuck whit." Chris said, Randy growled and went over to Chris and wanted to hit him, but Hunter got in between them and separated them.

"Enough! Both of you, this is meant to be a happy time, but you're acting like kids" Hunter said.

"Chris you need to listen to reason...if Randy and John would have had a boy, you and Adam would have been the godparents...and a girl Becky...I happen to agree with John and Randy's thoughts, sometimes a girl needs a woman to talk to and that is ALL Randy and John were thinking about. THEIR daughter." Hunter said. Randy nodded. "Well it wouldn't matter if our baby was a girl, we would still pick John and Randy." Chris said.

"Maybe you would but that is you and Adam, not Randy and John. Everyone has a right to raise their children the way they see fit." Hunter said.

"Besides you and Adam will still be a big part in her life, you will always be her uncles." Hunter said. "You're family and that's what counts right?" Hunter asked, Chris sighed, he knew Hunter was right.

"He's right, I'm sorry Ran, I was just upset, I thought we had a strong bond and I was hurt by yours and John's choice." Chris said.

"And I understand but it wasn't meant to hurt you Chris, we were doing what we thought was right that's all. Nothing to hurt you and Adam, we would never do anything to hurt you guys." Randy said, Chris smiled. "So are we cool?" Chris asked, Randy nodded and smiled. They hugged and smiled at one another, Shawn and Adam came back and were relieved that everything had been sorted out.

"Randy" they heard Randy turned around and saw Stephanie standing there. "Hey Steph." He said. "Just letting you know that John and the baby are back in their room." Stephanie said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"You can come and see them now" Randy told his family they all smiled and went to see John and the baby, they got there and headed inside, Hunter, Shawn, Bob, Elaine, Becky and James went in first.

They smiled and kissed and hugged John and smiled and cooed over the baby. They couldn't believe how adorable she was. "She's an angel, what's her name?" Becky asked. "Hadley, Hadley Michelle Orton." John said, they all smiled.

"Your mom would be so proud son." Hunter said, John smiled at him. "Thanks dad." John said, they all took turns in holding the baby. They were so in awe of her, Randy sat beside John and kissed him softly.

"She's going to be loved forever." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. "We better get home and get some rest but we will come back later today." Bob said, John and Randy nodded and hugged them all again and they left. There was a knock on the door and Chris poked his head in, John looked up at him and glared.

"Get out!" John snapped, Randy and Chris both frowned. "I don't want you or Adam near my daughter so leave or I will call security." John told him, Chris nodded and left. He told Adam what John had said and it broke his heart to hear that John didn't want them near him or their daughter, it wasn't fair at all.

They didn't understand why John was so hostile towards them. Randy went over to the door and closed it and looked at John with a disapproving look on his face. John just focused on Hadley. "What the hell was that about?" Randy asked. "What? I don't want them near my daughter." John said. "Our daughter John. She's not just yours." Randy said. "Whatever." John said. He wasn't in the mood right now.

"Listen to me now." Randy said, John looked at him and Randy sat on the bed. "Look, Chris and Adam admitted they were wrong, and that is very hard for my brother to do...but when Chris says he is sorry he MEANS it...and now you are hurting Adam and their baby because you want to hold a stupid grudge. They were already to forgive and forget, and I did, and I thought you would be man enough too...now Adam is in tears and upset... Chris feels even worse, and you are denying our daughter to her UNCLES, her FAMILY people that love her as much as we do? You should be ashamed...you wanted me to understand and accept Mike, but now you won't even do the same for my own BROTHER...I am ashamed and disappointed John." Randy said.

"I'm tired." Was all John said, Randy sighed and watched as John laid in bed with Hadley in his arms and fell asleep, he hoped John would see the error of his ways and fix things, it wasn't fair on them, on Chris, Adam and especially not on Hadley.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Forgiving

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**DAYS LATER**

John had yet to forgive Chris for the things he had said to them. All John was focussed on was Hadley.

Randy was still disappointed in him and John hated it. He felt like Randy didn't care about him, the only reason Randy came to the hospital was to see Hadley, they would sit in the same room for hours but barely speak to one another.

John knew he was acting like a jerk but Chris hurt him when he told him to go to hell, he was mean and John didn't know if he could forgive him, especially when Chris hadn't apologised to him yet.

Yes he had made up with Randy but he hadn't apologised to John. Today John and Hadley were going to be released, Randy would be picking them up from the hospital in an hour or so. John got up out of his bed and had a shower and got dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Under Armour Charged Cotton Storm Transit Sweat Pants, his Under Armour Charged Cotton S/S Tee, his Under Armour Charged Cotton Storm Transit Full-Zip Hoodie and his adidas Superstar 3G Slide Slip On Shoes. Once he was dressed he packed up their things to go home. The nurse came in with a bath for Hadley and she helped John to bathe her.

John then got her dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Juicy Couture Pink Romper and Bib Set, her Pink Beanie Hat, he wrapped her in her Ralph Lauren Pink Knitted Cotton Blanket and clipped on her Pink Wooden Dior Star Dummy Clip and her Angel Lace' White Dummy and she was ready to go. John picked her up and held her in his arms as he went around the room getting everything packed.

He turned and looked at the door when he heard a knock, he saw Randy standing there holding Hadley's Carseat capsule. "Hey." Randy said "Hey" John said back to him. "Are you ready to go?" Randy asked. "Yeah I am just waiting on Steph and the discharge papers." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"OK cool." Randy said. He put the capsule down on the bed and John laid Hadley in there and strapped her in and kissed her. A few minutes later Steph walked in and handed John the papers, John signed them and he was free to go.

"If you need anything, or have any questions just call." She said handing him her business card. John smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks." John said. Steph nodded and smiled and left them alone, a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and Randy carried Hadley as they went out to the car.

They got in the car, John sitting in the back with Hadley as they drove home.

"You hungry?" Randy asked. "Yeah I could eat." John said, Randy nodded and stopped at the nearest café and he got out and went inside and got something for him and John to eat.

For himself he got a Large Black Coffee and a Bacon & Gouda Artisan Breakfast Sandwich and for John, he got him a Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino Blended Crème and an Apple Fritter. Once he had the food he headed back to the car. He handed John his drink and food.

"Thanks." John said, Randy nodded and started driving home.

They got home in under half an hour and headed inside. John took Hadley into the lounge and put her in her bassinet. He sat down and just watched her as she slept.

"I could watch her sleep all day." Randy said, John nodded.

"Same." John said, Randy sighed. He was sick of this tension between him and John.

He hated it. "Can we talk?" Randy asked. "Why? You're still disappointed in me, I can't change that." John said.

"You can if you just forgive Chris." Randy said. "Why should I?" John asked.

"Because he is my brother and Hadley's uncle. That's why and I am your dom and you want to make me happy." Randy said. He was so frustrated with John.

"Well maybe I would forgive him if he had apologised to me, but no, he didn't so screw him." John snapped. Randy sighed. "That's what this is all about? You not getting an apology?" Randy asked.

"He told me to go to hell Randy, do you think I can just forgive that without hearing an apology, I don't think so and until he apologises to me, I don't want him near me or my daughter." John said Randy nodded.

"OK I understand." Randy said, he got up and went into the office and called Chris and told him what John's issue was, he then invited Chris and Adam over to see John and Hadley.

Chris jumped at the chance, he wanted to make things right with John and he wanted to meet his niece.

Chris and Adam arrived about twenty minutes later. "John's in the kitchen making up bottles." Randy told his brother, Chris nodded and went to see John. He walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey John." He said, John turned. "Hey Chris." John said. "Listen I know I've apologised to Randy but I wanted to apologise to you." Chris said.

"What I said and did was wrong, I shouldn't have taken my hurt out on you and Randy, what I said about you going to hell was harsh, Hadley is your baby so you need to decide what is best for her. Not me. I love her so much John, I would never do anything to hurt her, you know that right?" Chris asked.

"I know. I'm sorry I've kept her from you." John said. "So all is forgiven then?" Chris asked, John nodded and smiled. "Definitely." John said, he finished off the bottles and took Chris in to meet his niece.

"Chris this is Hadley, your niece." John said, Chris smiled when he saw her, she was amazing. He picked her up and held her, Randy went over to John and pulled him in for a hug. "Thankyou." He said, John nodded and smiled. "He's your brother and her uncle. She needs him in her life." John said, Randy smiled at him.

"Thankyou, I love you." Randy said, John smiled. "I love you too." John said, Randy smiled.

Everything was fixed, Chris and John were back on good terms and Hadley had people that loved her around all the time, it was just perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. John's Struggles

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**WEEKS LATER**

It had been a few weeks since Hadley was born and since John was home with her.

At the beginning things were great John adapted quickly but lately he hadn't been doing so well. He was tired, Hadley, was crying all the time, he was behind with his column and the house was a mess.

John didn't know how to juggle everything at once, he was struggling and no one seemed to notice. He groaned as he heard Hadley on the monitor screaming her lungs out.

It was about 8 in the morning, Randy had left for work and John had been up all night with her trying to get her to settle.

John didn't want Randy to have to do it. He worked all day it was only fair that John looked after the house and Hadley.

He got up and walked down the hall and into Hadley's nursery, he sighed and went over to her and bent over the crib.

"Stop crying." John said. She just kept going. "Please baby, just be quiet and go to sleep." John said. Hadley just kept crying. John sighed and picked her up and rocked her but it didn't work.

He walked her over to the change table and laid her down and changed her diaper and got her dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Baby Phat Sunset Graphic Tee, her Black Baby Phat French Terry Jogging Suit and her white socks.

Once she was dressed John grabbed her pacifier and put it in her mouth, she sucked on it but still cried, John sighed and took her into the kitchen and made her up a bottle. He shook his head, the kitchen was a mess.

There were plates and containers of food everywhere, along with bottles and bottles, it was a mess.

He made her up a bottle and then took her into the lounge he laid her down and fed her the bottle, she didn't want to take it, so John held her and she took it. John looked down at her.

"You need to learn to sleep kid." John said. Hadley finished her bottle and John burped her. Once she was burped John took her back up to her crib and laid her down. He then went and had a nice shower, the first in a few days.

Once he showered he dressed in some Affliction sweats and he went and laid down in bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow, Hadley started screaming. John growled and he grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face.

He screamed into the pillow and a few tears came from his eyes. He had enough of being a dad he couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted to go back in time and not get pregnant.

He got up and went into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair and just sat there as Hadley cried and cried. John closed his eyes tight and just sat there, he didn't know what else to do he was at the end of his rope.

He wasn't cut out to be a daddy. He wasn't he was only young. He couldn't do this. He knew it in his heart he couldn't do this anymore. He wanted out. He needed out.

He heard the phone ringing and he ignored it. Not knowing it was Randy checking in on him. John sat there for what felt like hours.

"Doll?" he heard, he turned his head and saw Randy. "Oh hey, what are you doing home?" John asked, Randy frowned.

"Baby its lunch time." Randy said, he walked in and went over to Hadley and picked her up. "When was she last fed and changed?" Randy asked.

"Not long ago." John said, Randy nodded and fed and changed her, he was worried about John, he really was. He finished with Hadley and found John by the door pulling on his coat. "Where are you going?" Randy asked. "Oh just out." John said.

"John baby, what's going on?" Randy asked. "Nothing, I just want to go out." John said, Randy shook his head. "No, talk to me." Randy said, John sighed.

"I don't want to be a dad anymore." John said. Randy frowned. "Why not?" Randy asked. "I can't do it, I don't know what I was thinking. I was insane for believing I could do this." John said.

"Baby you're doing a great job." Randy said, John laughed. "No I am not, I can't stand being near her." John said. "All she does is fucking cry and I can't do it. I am a kid." John said. He kissed Randy.

"You will be a great dad to her." John said, he left the house and Randy sighed, he wanted to go after John but he had Hadley with him, he couldn't believe what John had said, he was sounding so unlike himself.

Randy didn't understand. Something was wrong with John. Something serious. John got into his car and drove off he just wanted to go somewhere he felt safe.

So he drove over to his dad's house. He got there and walked inside, Hunter saw him and frowned as John went up to his room and fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

He instantly got worried and called Randy hoping Hadley hadn't been left alone, Randy told him what happened and Randy told him he was on his way over to talk to John and find out what was really going on with him.

John slept for a few hours before waking up. He went downstairs and sat down out in the fresh air, Hunter joined him and sat with him.

"What happened son?" he asked. "I thought I could be a dad but I can't." John said. "Its too hard dad, I can't be who she needs. I can't be what Randy needs, I can't be a husband and a father" John said. "I wish I could go back in time and not have her and that is a horrible thought for a parent to have. I feel so helpless and so empty inside and I can't help the way I feel." John said, Hunter sighed.

He just pulled John closer to him and held him as he cried. Randy arrived with Hadley and Shawn took his granddaughter. Randy then went outside and saw John and Hunter hugging one another. He sighed and walked out, Hunter got up and pulled Randy inside. "I think John is having a hard time Randy, I think you need to take him to the doctor, he isn't happy and he feels like crap. You need to take care of him and deal with this." Hunter said, Randy sighed. "Can you watch Hadley?" he asked, Hunter nodded and smiled.

"Yeah of course, just take care of John." He said, Randy nodded.

He was going to help John, he needed to he loved him too much to let him suffer.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Getting Help

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

Randy walked over to John and sat down beside him. "Baby, will you come with me?" Randy asked, John frowned and looked at him. "Where?" John asked. Randy sighed.

"To see Steph. I think we need to go and talk to her about what's going on." Randy said, John looked at him. "I'm fine Randy." He said, Randy sighed and cupped John's face in his hands and made John look at him.

"You're not fine, you need help and I am here helping you, so please do this for me, for us and for Hadley." Randy said, John sighed, he closed his eyes and nodded. Randy smiled and got up and he held out his hand and John took it.

They headed through the house and out the front. They got into Randy's car and he drove them to see Steph.

He hoped she would be able to help John. He didn't want him hurting like this and it was tearing their whole family apart.

They got to the doctors office and headed inside. They walked in and sat down and waited for John's name to be called, Steph came out and got them a few minutes later and they went into her office and sat down.

"So what's going on guys?" she asked. "Uh, John's been struggling a bit with being a father." Randy said, Steph nodded and urged Randy to continue.

"He and Hadley haven't bonded, he is stressed and upset and he feels like he is failing and like he hates her." Randy said, Steph sighed.

"Is this true John?" she asked, John nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I could handle this but I can't." John said.

"I know deep down I do love her but right now I can't be around her, I look at her and I feel so miserable. I'm afraid I will do something to hurt her and I don't want that." John said, Steph sighed and nodded.

"OK it seems to me like you have post partum depression, or baby blues. Its common John, so you're not alone in this." Steph said. "So what should we do?" Randy asked. "Right now, I am going to prescribe John some anti-depressants." She said.

"I am going to refer him to a therapist who deals with this kind of thing." She said, Randy nodded.

"Also I think for now the best thing you could do for John and Hadley is to keep them apart. Give John time to adjust to being a father."

"If there is someone you trust who can take care of Hadley have them do it, it will be just for a few days while John recovers from birth and everything." Steph said, Randy nodded.

"Just be there for him Randy, he needs you now more than ever. If he doesn't have your support then he will never get better and you'll never be a family." She said, Randy nodded.

He and John stood up and shook her hand and left, they got into the car and Randy drove them to the drug store to pick up John's meds before they headed over to Adam's and Chris' Randy wanted them to take Hadley for a few days, they lived closer to him and John and Randy still wanted to be able to see his daughter regularly.

They got to Adam's and Chris' house and they headed inside, John went and sat outside needing some time alone while Randy told Adam and Chris about what was going on.

"Shit, is John going to be OK?" Chris asked when Randy was finished telling them what's happened.

"Yeah the doc thinks he should be fine in a few days he just needs a break." Randy said, Chris nodded and smiled.

"That's where you both come in, I was hoping you could watch Hadley for a few days, a week tops, the doc said they shouldn't be around one another and I really need to concentrate on getting John back to how he was before all this." Randy said, Chris and Adam looked at one another and smiled.

"Of course we will Ran, we will do anything we can to help you guys out." Chris said, Randy smiled.

"Thanks, it means a lot. Just come and pick her up in a few hours?" he asked, Chris and Adam nodded and smiled.

Randy went and got John and they left, they went back to Hunter's and Shawn's grabbed Hadley and headed home.

They got home and John went up to have a nap and Randy took Hadley into her nursery and spent some time with her before Chris and Adam would pick her up.

"I love you baby and so does your daddy, don't think he doesn't he is just sick right now." Randy said he kissed her and laid her down in her crib.

He went around the room and packed up a few bags for her, he packed everything she would need for the next few days, he hoped it would be enough time for John to come around because if it wasn't Randy didn't know what he would do.

He didn't want to live without either John or Hadley in his day to day life.

**HOURS LATER**

Randy woke John up. "Hey baby, Chris and Adam are here to take Hadley you wanna say goodbye?" Randy asked, John looked and saw his daughter in Randy's arms.

He sighed. "Bye baby." He said, he kissed her and Randy smiled and took her down to her uncles.

He handed Hadley over to Adam.

"She'll be fine bro, I promise. You can call whenever you like. Just look after John." Chris said, Randy nodded and smiled and hugged Chris goodbye and watched them leave with his daughter he sighed and shook his head.

This was wrong, but he knew this was the only thing that would help John.

He just wanted his old Johnny back.

The man who made him laugh and smile and made him happy he wanted that John back so badly and he was going to do whatever he could to help.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Feeling Better

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**WEEKS LATER**

Randy woke up and frowned when he didn't see John beside him, he hated not waking up with his fiance. He looked around and heard the shower on and he smiled. The past few days had been good and bad, John was seemingly doing better, but he still had his sad blue moments. Randy had taken some time off work to help John get better, he was really missing Hadley though, he hated not being able to walk down the hall and see her in her nursery but he knew he was doing what was best for both John and Hadley, he knew soon John would come around and he would be the father Randy knew he could be.

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, he smiled seeing the silhouette of John in the shower, he opened the glass doors and stepped into the hot steamy shower. John turned and looked at him and smiled and kissed him softly as a good morning. Randy smiled and pressed his wet naked body against John's and he kissed him deeply. John moaned into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him closer to him. Randy ran his hands down John's side to his thigh and he pulled up John's right thigh to wrap around his waist. He grinded down onto John and he groaned with his lover as their erections rubbed together.

They broke the kiss and Randy leaned in and kissed John's neck and shoulder and chest. John gripped onto Randy's biceps to keep himself upright. Randy ran his hands down to John's ass and he gave his cheeks a little squeeze. "Randy" John moaned. Randy looked up at his flushed lover and smiled. "Yes baby?" he asked. "Fuck me please" John said, Randy smiled and kissed John again before releasing his leg.

"Turn around baby." He said. John turned around and stuck his ass out and braced himself against the wall with his hands, Randy dropped to his knees and he spread John's cheeks and started licking at John's hole, stretching him. John moaned as Randy's stretched him open with his tongue. He thrusted back onto Randy's face wanting him to get deeper and deeper. "Oh fuck Randy, please fuck me." John said, Randy smiled. He pulled away from John's hole and he stood up. He spun John around and he kissed him hard on the mouth.

John groaned into the kiss and he cried out in surprise as Randy lifted him completely off the ground. John wrapped his arms and legs around his lover. "Ready for me?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Fuck yes, so ready Ran I want you so fucking badly." John said, Randy smiled and he thrusted up and into John's sweet ass. John cried out the noise echoing of the bathroom walls as Randy slammed his cock into his sweet hole.

"Fuck." He muttered, Randy smiled and he pulled out and then slammed back into his lover. "Like that baby?" Randy asked. "Yeah baby. Just like that, you feel so good, so big and hard inside of me. I can feel you pulsing." John told him, Randy jerked forward. "Yeah baby you're so tight and hot and fucking amazing I could fuck you all day long if I could. I don't wanna leave you. Fucking hell John." Randy said to him, John grabbed Randy's head and mashed their lips together in a heated needy kiss as they both rocked together edging closer and closer to their orgasm. "Oh baby, your gonna make me cum Randy." John warned him. "Cum then baby, cum hard and fast all over me." Randy told him, that was all it took and John exploded cumming harder than ever before all over Randy's stomach and chest.

John clenched his hole and Randy cried out as he came shooting his cum up inside of John. Randy grabbed John by his head and kissed him hotly on the mouth.

"Fuck you're gonna be the death of me sometimes." Randy said, John laughed at him. "The feeling is mutual." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him and let him down. "Lets get dressed" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah I am starving, I want to get some food on." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

They got out of the shower and got dressed and John went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He decided on pancakes, hash browns, sausage links, bacon and some eggs. Randy sat at the counter and watched John work. "I wish I was as skilful in the kitchen as you are baby." He said praising him.

John smiled. "I love to cook. You know when I was younger I used to dream about opening up my own little café called Cena's. I thought it would be so much fun, having all my food there for people to enjoy. I love cooking and baking and feeding people." John said, Randy smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Is that still your dream baby?" he asked, John smiled.

"Yeah but I know I can't, I have to finish school." John said. "You can still do it John, just change your elective to cookery and business 101." Randy said. "You would support me in doing this?" John asked. "Hell yeah, I would help you find the location and everything, I think you should do it and I want to help." Randy said. John smiled.

"You really are the greatest guy in the world you know that" John said, Randy smirked and popped his collar. "I try." He said, John laughed at him and placed a plate of food down in front of him as well as a cup of coffee and glass of orange juice.

Randy took a bite and smiled and closed his eyes. "This is amazing." He said, John smiled. "So if I did the café, do you think Shawn would like to be a partner with me?" John asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked. "Shawn is a great cook and I love his food. Its so southern and comfort food. So maybe we could do it together." John said.

"I am sure Shawn would love it and I am sure your dad would be all for it." Randy said John smiled at him. "I've been thinking too Ran." John said, Randy looked up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I want Hadley to come home. I am ready to be a daddy." John said. "I think I was just overwhelmed with trying to juggle everything, but this past week has been fine and I've caught up on everything. I miss our daughter. I want her home." John said, Randy smiled.

"God I am so glad, I have missed her so much." Randy said, John went around to him and kissed him. "I can do this right?" John asked. "Yeah you can, I know you can." Randy said, John smiled and kissed him. It was time for him to be a daddy and he couldn't wait.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Lewie

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**A MONTH LATER**

Hadley was now home with John and Randy and John was doing a lot better, he was doing good at home he had the house under control, Hadley was happy, Randy was happy, he was doing well with school since he changed his elective to cookery and business. He was still keeping up his column at Randy's magazine, so he was busy but happy. Today Randy had a surprise planned for John. He and Hunter had found the perfect location for the café and they wanted to show it to their lovers. Shawn and John had no idea about it. "Johnny, we have to get ready baby." Randy said, John looked up at his fiancé as they were eating breakfast.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" John asked, "No I can't, it's a surprise baby." Randy said, John nodded. He finished off his breakfast and they headed to the bathroom, Hadley was still asleep so it gave them a chance to shower and get ready for the day.

Randy dressed in his True Religion Hand Picked Bootcut Orange Shadow Pocket Jeans, his True Religion Bandana 56 Football Tee, his 7 Diamonds Chatel Sweater his Members Only Smooth Operator Leather Jacket and his Vintage Shoe Company Vaughn Chukka Boots.

John dressed in his True Religion Hand Picked Bootcut Puff Cream Logo Pocket Jeans, his True Religion Skull Pipeline Crewneck Tee, his 7 Diamonds Kings Island Hooded Sweater, his True Religion Chad Badlands Coated Moto Jacket and his ECCO Biarritz Chukka Boots.

Once he was dressed John went and got Hadley ready for the day. He dressed her in her GUESS Pink Hooded Top, T-Shirt & Trousers Set, her Pink Roses Hat, her Pink Stripe Cashmere Blend Mittens, her Pink Socks with Flowers and her White Pre-Walkers with Diamante's. Once she was dressed John took her out to the lounge and sat her in her swing while he cleaned up a bit.

He cleaned up from breakfast and packed the diaper bag. Once that was done Randy came in and smiled and kissed John and Hadley. "OK lets go." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. He picked up Hadley and the diaper bag and they headed out the to car. John strapped Hadley into her seat and Randy took off. Randy reached over and took John's hand in his own and smiled at him.

"What's going on Randy?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Just a little surprise." Randy said John smiled. Randy drove for about 20 minutes before he pulled up at a small store front.

They got out and John held Hadley in his arms. "Come on." Randy said he took John's hand and led him into the store. John was shocked to see his dad and Shawn in there as well. "What's going on?" John asked. "This is where your café is going to be." Randy said, John was shocked as was Shawn.

"This place used to be a shoe store so you have the amazing polished wood floors, we just have to install a kitchen and some bathrooms, it will be perfect, we've hired a contractor already." Randy said. "He will sit down with you both and decide on the layout of the place." Hunter added.

"Then you will see an interior designer to decide on the design for the place. Its going to take a while but together we can get it done." Hunter said, Randy nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think?" Randy asked, John smiled. "I love it, its amazing." John said, Randy smiled. "Good I am so glad you like it." Randy said. "Honey?" Hunter asked Shawn. "Its amazing. Perfect." Shawn said hugging Hunter tight, they all smiled, this was it, this was the place where Cena's café would soon be, it was amazing.

The moment was stopped when Shawn's phone rang, he grabbed it and answered it. **"Hello?….Hi Chris…..Now?….Yeah we will be right there." **Shawn said ending the call he looked at Hunter, Randy and John.

"Adam's water broke, they're at the hospital." Shawn said. "OK lets go then." Hunter said, they left the store front and headed out to their cars and got in and headed to the hospital.

The got to the hospital and went up to Maternity and they saw Chris pacing.

"Hey what's going on?" Randy asked. "He's in active labour the baby should be here in a few hours, I am freaking out." Chris said. "Yeah I was too, but when you see that little face it will all be worth it." Randy said, Chris smiled and nodded.

"John, Adam's been asking for you, so go right in." Chris said, John smiled and nodded he handed Hadley off to Randy and headed into the room.

He walked in and found Adam laying back with his eyes closed sucking on some ice chips. John smiled and sat down beside him.

"Hey Addy, how are you?" John asked. Adam opened his eyes and smiled at John. "OK I guess. I am so tired, I just want to get this over with and meet my little prince." he said John nodded and smiled. "Have you guys picked out a name?" John asked. Adam nodded.

"Yeah but we want to keep it a secret" John nodded and smiled. "Sounds good" John said. "So how far along are you?" John asked. "Six" Adam said John nodded and smiled.

"You will be great, you have Chris with you." John said Adam nodded. "Thank you for being here John." John smiled.

"I wouldn't Miss this for anything" John said Adam smiled. "Can you get Chris for me?" he asked John nodded. He stood up and kissed Adam's brow. "Love you and I'll see you when the baby is here" John said Adam smiled as John left. John walked back out to the waiting room.

He smiled when he saw Randy holding Hadley. "Chris, Adam wants you" John said Chris smiled and nodded. John sat back down with Randy and rested his head on Randy's shoulder. "Is he OK?" Randy asked John nodded.

"Of course, he's getting there. He just wants to meet their baby" John said Randy nodded. "Do you wanna go get a coffee?" Randy asked John smiled. "Sure" he said Randy smiled and nodded they got up and left to go get a coffee.

**HOURS LATER**

Chris was beside Adam holding his hand, the doctor came and checked him he was 9 centimetres dilated. He had been given the drugs but it wasn't helping any. "Ow it hurts so bad Chris." Chris nodded and took hold of Adam's hand.

"I hate you this is all your fault" Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay if that will make you feel any better you just keep thinking that ok?" Adam nodded and grabbed Chris' hand as another contraction came.

Ten minutes later the doctor came in and it was time for Adam to push. Chris took hold of Adam's hand and gave it a light kiss.

"You can do this babe I know you can" Adam nodded. "Okay Adam I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?" Adam nodded "okay then push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" The doctor said.

"It hurts so fucking bad" Adam cried out. The doctor smiled "okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe, okay Adam I can see the head a few more pushes and she'll be out okay?" Adam shook his head no.

"I can't do it; it hurts too bad I can't Chris." Chris nodded and caressed Adam's face. "Look at me you can do this remember you are Adam Jericho you can handle anything I know you can because that's why I love you." Adam nodded and the doctor silently thanked Chris.

"Okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" all of a sudden there was a loud wail as the doctor pulled the baby out Adam collapsed back onto the bed.

Chris looked at the baby and smiled he was beautiful he had Adam's hair and Chris' eyes he was an angel.

"Chris would you like to cut the cord?" Chris nodded and cut the cord. The nurses cleaned the baby up before handing her over to Adam. Adam smiled when he held their baby for the first time Shawn leaned down and kissed the baby and Adam.

"So what are we going to name him?" Chris asked "Lewis" Chris smiled "OK how about Lewis Charles Jericho?" Chris asked Adam nodded and Chris kissed him.

It was just perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Wedding and Collaring

**MORE FAMILY SECRETS**

**MONTHS LATER**

Today was the day of Randy and John's winter wedding, it was snowing outside and they were having an outside wedding, just what John had always dreamed off. Also today John was going to be officially collared. He was so excited to become Randy's he couldn't wait. He and Randy had been planning the best wedding for months now and it was finally time to marry one another. They were getting married at the Central Park Boat House. It was going to be an amazing wedding. John was at his and Randy's house with Shawn, Adam, Hadley, Lewis, Becky, Elaine and Phil. He was glad he had his friends and family with him while they got ready for the event. Shawn was already dressed for the day in his Grey three piece suit, he looked amazing. Adam was also dressed, he was dressed in his BOSS Black 'The Stars Glamour' Trim Fit Wool Tuxedo. He was John's best man, so he and Chris would be dressed in the same suit.

Elaine came into the lounge room where they were all getting ready and did a twirl. "Mom you loook great" Becky said, Elaine was dressed in her Champagne coloured Full Length Strapless Formal Gown with Matching Shrug. She looked great. "Your turn to get ready Becky dear" Elaine said and Becky went back to the bedroom and got into her dress. She came downstairs and she looked like a model. She was dressed in her Purple One Shoulder Embelished Waist Gown By Flirt. She looked so glamorous. "OK time to get these kids ready and then John its all you." Elaine said, John smiled. Adam dressed Lewis in his Black Cotton 'Tiny Suit' Romper and his White Quilted Barn Jacket. John got Hadley ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Roberto Cavalli Pink Silk Ruffle Dress, her Roberto Cavalli Pink Cotton Ruffle Cardigan, her Ivory Organic Cotton Tights, her White Quilted Coat, her Ivory Silk Pre-Walker Bar Shoe with Diamante Heart, her Pink Cotton Hat with Diamante and her Pink Alpaca Hand Warmers. Once she was dressed John went and got himself ready for the day. He dressed in his Canali Wool Suit, his Armani Collezioni Twill Top Coat and his Black Dress Shoes. He came out and smiled at everyone he was so ready to marry Randy he couldn't wait. He really couldn't. "Jay this is for you, Randy sent me a text telling me where to find it." Adam said handing John and envelope and a box.

John smiled and opened the box, he was shocked at what was inside. Inside was a Gucci Dog Tag Necklace Engraved with Randy's and Hadley's names and Birthdates. He smiled and put them on. He opened the envelope and saw it was a letter from his soon to be husband, he got up and went into his and Randy's bedroom and sat down and read it.

"Johnny, today is the day. The day that you become my husband and the day that you become my sub. I have been waiting for this day since I met you. We've been through so much, in the beginning, you hated me, you thought I was pompous and I guess I was. I remember sending you gifts and you handing them back, then the night at the bar when you got wasted, I was so annoyed with you but you made it up to me. We've had a long road to get to where we are. You being uncertain about my lifestyle, you leaving me when we were in Mexico and then us meeting up again at Adam and Chris' wedding. I was so glad to see you there, you looked like an angel in your suit and today you'll be my angel. That day at Adam and Chris' wedding changed a lot for me, I dumped three loyal subs to have my stubborn sub back, not only him but I got Hadley as well. She is our little princess and today we become a family. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena soon to be Orton. I can't wait to see you in the snow today as we say our vows and as I place my collar on you making you mine. I love you and I can't wait to marry you. See you soon baby. Love always and forever, Randy."

John smiled and wiped his tear away he was so happy right now. He couldn't wait to marry Randy he really couldn't.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy was at Chris' house with Hunter, Chris, Bob and James. Everyone was dressed for the day, Randy was looking so dashing in his HUGO 'Aikin Hollo' Trim Fit Wool Tuxedo, his Burberry London Trim Fit Trench Coat and his Black Dress Shoes. He sat down and was getting more and more nervous as the time went by. Chris shook his head. "Here, this is from John. He asked me last night to give this to you when you were really nervous to help calm your nerves" Chris said, Randy smiled and took the box and envelope. He opened the box and smiled inside was a Gucci Silver Gourmette Chain Bracelet Engraved with today's date. Randy smiled. He went and sat alone while he read the letter from John. He just couldn't wait to see him. He opened it up and smiled.

"Hey baby, today is the day, the day that we become husband and wife and master and sub. I love you so much, in the beginning when I first met you I hated you, you were so arrogant and cocky and it turned me off, then you sent me flowers and jewellery and it really turned me off, but then when you took care of me when I got so wasted at the bar, it showed me a different side of you. I hated that I had let you down that night and disappointed you. Seeing that look in your eyes is something I never want to see again. I know I will mess up, but I promise to never dissappoint you again. I love you so much, you've given me everything I could have asked for in life. An amazing man to spend the rest of my life with, a beautiful home, my own business and of course our beautiful Hadley.

I never thought I would get the chance to be a father, but you gave me that, and I admit at first I was going through a lot of things but you helped me through it, you showed me what life with you would be like and I wanted to be with you forever. I love you Randy more than words can say and all my dreams are coming true here today. When you say I do and I say them back and when you finally give me your collar, that I have wanted for so long, to be yours. I love you baby and I can't wait to become yours. Love you always and forever. John." Randy smiled he couldn't wait to be John's husband he really couldn't.

AN HOUR LATER

The ceremony was about to begin. Randy and John were standing at the end of the altar in front of all their friends and family, in the snow. Looking at one another with so much love and devotion in their eyes. "We have come here today not only to witness their commitment to each other, but also to wish them well and to share their joy in the new life they now undertake together. We who love, can look at the one we love and say, "I touched his life", or "I touched her life", or "I was part of his life, and it is a part of me". That is a privilege of being a Husband: to be oneself, and yet another. That is the strength of marriage; to face the challenges of one with the courage of two."

"It takes trust to know in your heart that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith to go forward without knowing what the future holds for you both, living your life with love and faith is not a destination, but a journey. Marriage is a time for celebration and a time for renewing bonds of love, loyalty, family and friendship, so important in all our lives; and marriage is, perhaps, the ultimate expression of these bonds. Through Randy and John's decision to publicly exchange vows today, confirms their commitment to a marriage that has already taken place in their hearts and minds. That commitment is made public today, before all of you."

"As Randy and John make their vows, let all other couples, families and group of friends take this opportunity to reflect on the friendship, love and happiness they share with each other." She said, she then lit a candle. "The candle lit symbolises our memories of those who could not be here with us today to share in the celebration of this special occasion. John especially would like to recognise the absence of his mother Michelle. He loved her so much when she was with us and he hopes she is shining down on us all today." Susan the celebrant said, John smiled and shed a tear and Randy wiped it away, he knew it was hard on John, doing this without his mom.

"Do you, Randy take John to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?" Susan asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "I do." He said, John smiled. "Do you, John take Randy to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?" she asked, John nodded. "I do." He said, Randy smiled at him. "Randy you may say your vows to John." Susan said, Randy smiled. "John with all that I am, and all that I have, I take you to be my husband." He said. "John." The celebrant said. "With all that I am, and all that I have, I take you to be my husband." John said, Randy smiled at him.

"Randy and John, in joining your lives together, you also accept the responsibility of your child who makes up your family. Do you promise to give Hadley a peaceful and loving family home, to continue to care for her, and at all times to have her best interest at heart?" she asked, John and Randy nodded. "We do." They said looking at their daughter.

"May I have the rings?" the celebrant asked, Adam and Chris handed them over. "This ring is the symbol of the vows here taken, circle of roundness, perfect in form. This ring marks the beginning of a long journey together, filled with wonder, surprises, laughter, tears, celebration, grief and joy." She said, Randy took the ring and slid it onto John's finger. "All that has been said today, I pledge this symbol. With this ring I thee wed." he said, John smiled. He did the same with Randy's ring. "All that has been said today, I pledge this symbol. With this ring I thee wed." he said, Randy smiled.

Love is like magic and it always will be Love still remains life's sweet mystery! Love works in ways that are wondrous and strange And there's nothing in life that love cannot change! Love can transform the most common place Into beauty and splendour and sweetness and grace! Love is unselfish, understanding and kind, for it sees with its heart and not with its mind! Love is the answer that everyone seeks Love is the language that every heart speaks. Love can't be bought, it is priceless and free Love like pure magic is a sweet mystery" Susan said, smiling.

"John and Randy may this love with which you join your hearts and hands today, never ever fail to grow deeper and stronger as the years go on. and if true love and the spirit of sacrifice guide your actions, you can expect the fullest degree of happiness that may be shared by two men." She said. "We who are here present, and those who are absent thinking of you, hope that the inspiration of this hour will not be forgotten. May you continue to love one another for ever." She said.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss!" she said, Randy smiled and pulled John closer and kissed him sweetly, everyone stood up and applauded they were so happy for the couple. Everyone left the ceremony area and headed inside for the reception. Only John, Randy, Hunter, Shawn and Chris remained for the collaring ceremony. Randy looked at John. "You ready?" he asked, John nodded. "Definitely." He said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Exodus 21:5 "But if the slave declares 'I love my master, and my wife and children: I do not wish to go free' his master shall take him before God. He shall be brought to the door or the doorpost, and his master shall pierce his ear with an awl; and he shall then remain his slave for life."

"Today we are here to formalize our commitment to each other, but in doing so we must acknowledge its place amongst the other commitments of our lives. I am asking you to commit yourself to me and make me one of the highest priorities in your life, but your children and your marriage must always come first. Do you accept these terms?" Randy asked. John nodded. "I accept" he said Randy smiled. "And I am promising you that I am committing myself to you and making you one of the highest priorities in my life, second only to my children and my marriage. Do you accept this promise?" Randy asked. "I accept." John said.

"Genesis 16:7 An Angel of the Lord found her by a spring of water in the wilderness, the spring on the road to Shur, and said, "Hagar, slave of Sarai, where have you come from and where are you going?" And she said "I am running away from my mistress, Sarai." And the angel of the Lord said to her "Go back to your mistress and submit to her domination."

"Today I offer you a collar and with it my love. I will In return I ask that you that you always be loyal to me and our children and put no one above us in life. Do you accept my collar?" Randy asked, John nodded. "I accept." John said, Randy smiled and placed the Black leather collar around John's neck, the collar had a Ruby and diamond heart padlock in the centre of it. "Today I offer you the key and with it my loyalty. I will always be faithful and loyal to you, and put you and our children first over everthing else." John said. "In return I ask that you treat me with respect, love me always and put me and your children first always." John said. "Do you accept my key?" he asked. Randy smiled. "I accept." Randy said, John smiled and handed him the key. "Let us now seal the contract with a kiss" Randy said, John nodded. Randy pulled John closer and kissed him possessively.

They were master and sub. Adam and Shawn were crying and they hugged John and Randy. Randy held John close. "We made it, we're here and together married by law and master and sub." Randy said John smiled. "I am so happy." He said, Randy smiled and kissed him again. He was happy to be with John now they could make More Family Secrets.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
